No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta
by Dany-3
Summary: Aome, vive una vida como cualquiera, se fija en el interior de las personas y no se deja llevar por lo material, esta comenzando su preparatoria, cuando inesperadamente despues del primer dia de clases, aparece su padre q le depara su nueva vida? CAP 10 U
1. intro

**"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta..."**

**Capitulo I**

**"Muchas veces no vemos mas allá de lo que queremos o de aquello que se aparenta, eso es un error común a decir verdad muy, muy común..."**

Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi tengo 15 años y estudio la preparatoria, es el año 2006 donde si no eres rico no existes y si eres diferente eres raro, si no vistes bien es un delito, si no te arreglas no eres femenina.

Claro que hay que aclarar que yo no era así, en realidad no me importaba que pensaban de mi o si les agradaba, prefería ser yo y no fingir ser otra persona antes que tener amigos y es que bueno si no me aceptaban como era, no era gente que valiera la pena. Por suerte mi mejor amiga era igualita que yo, a las dos nos valía el mundo, no nos importaban los chicos, bueno no tanto siempre pensábamos que era mejor la amistad -pues esta es eterna- que andarnos peleando por algún chico, la verdad es que a ella gusta de un chico pero cree que no me eh dado cuenta, si así es Sango y es que o las dos o ninguna, ese era su lema.

Yo, en cuanto a eso pues, .la verdad no hay mucho que contar tenia pretendientes sobre todo uno llamado Hoyo pero a mi no me gustaba y no me mal interpreten, el es muy lindo y todo, pero simplemente no era mi tipo, ¿por que? pues era un poco presumido, alzado, ustedes saben se creía mucho y valoraba mas lo material que otra cosa y obviamente yo nada que ver.

Esta comenzando la primera semana de feb. y es el primer día de clases ((Lunes 1 de Feb.)), yo llegaba a la escuela temprano por ser el primer día, pero como de costumbre en el trayecto me encontré a Sango

- Aome!! Esperame no vallas tan rápido –mencionaba una castaña a media calle, varios pasos atrás de su amiga

- Apresúrate Sango!! –decía la mencionada volteando hacia atrás para ver a su amiga del alma

- Quien te viera que una semana la que va a estar gritando eso soy yo –mencionaba con cara de reproche para su amiga

- Bueno, bueno ya sabes que hago mi mejor esfuerzo –apenada se disculpo

- Algo es algo, ven entremos

Como lo sospecharon llegamos a la escuela, era la preparatoria pública número 7, no era muy grande pero era cómoda, al menos para mi. Cuando traspasamos las puertas principales se nos quedaron viendo a morir, pero poco a poco se fue disipando la atención pues llegamos a nuestro grupo donde se encontraba Miroku, Kohaku, Lin y Koga -por desgracia Koga también gustaba de mi, ahora verán por que lo dijo-

- Aome que linda te ves como siempre -sosteniendo mis manos-

- Calma Koga que si me sueltas prometo que no me desaparezco –sonreía apenada

Si eso era todos los días y lo seria -o pensaba lo seria- por mucho más tiempo. Después de eso entramos al salón -que no me creerán quedamos todos juntos- obviamente todo lo bueno tiene un pero y el salón estaba muy bien pero, si alguien la tenia que cajetear -regar pues- y ahí estaba ella haciendo acto de aparición... Kikyo Kino o como yo solía llamarla -ya que por desgracia también estaba en tercero con ella- "Miss perfección" y bueno ella era como todas las demás, bonitas y huecas, y vestía que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, como es visto no me caí nada bien pero a diferencia de ella, yo no solía ponerle atención.

- Bueno que mala suerte –murmurando-

- Ay Sango no le des importancia -dije murmurando y sonriendo-

- Si Sanginto que tú eres mucho mas linda –menciono a la castaña mirando su reacción

- Cállate Miroku no digas cosas que no!! –Digo 'enojada' tratando esconder su sonrojo-

- Solo dijo lo que pienso –susurro sonriente al ver su reacción-

Hay como me gustaba que comenzaran a discutir siempre era tan gracioso ver a Sango sonrojarse y decir cosas que ella no creía como que Miroku mentía, ella sabia a la perfección que Miroku gustaba de ella pero mas visible que eso, era que Sango también gustaba de el aun que siempre lo negara, mi vida era buena, buena a morir pero me faltaba algo... algo que no sabia que era...

Después de clases nos fuimos todos juntos caminando en bola, como siempre el primero en irse era Kohaku, luego Lin, después Miroku y Sango -es que Miroku acompañaba a Sango- y por ultimo Koga me acompañaba a mi ya que el vivía mas lejos ya frente de mi casa.

- Bueno nos vemos Koga cuídate -me acerque y le di un beso pero el se movió e hizo que el beso se desviará- perdón Koga yo no era mi...

- No hace falta yo se bien que fue un accidente, tu también cuídate y ojala que algún día no fuera un accidente -y se fue-

Yo me sentía mal por no poder corresponderle a Koga y mas por no saber ni siquiera el por que no, Koga era un chavo único además de tierno y fuerte, era completamente mi tipo, pero simplemente no podía corresponder lo había intentado muchas veces pero no podía... no podía y eso me sacaba de quicio.

Cambiando de tema les contare de mi familia, no éramos ricos pero tampoco nos faltaba nada la verdad no entendía por que si bien mi madre trabajaba no era para vivir como lo hacíamos pues también tenia un hermano -Sota- y vivía mi abuelo con nosotros así que siempre eso se me hacia raro pero si preguntaba me evadían, ¿Mi padre? mmm pues esta vivo donde no se pero esta vivo y sabe de mi, creo que mi madre habla con el pues siempre sabe lo que me pasa.

Bueno la verdad no me interesa mucho conocerlo pues nunca me ah hecho falta y la verdad mi vida estaba bien como estaba pero tenia que venir el...


	2. secreto

**"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta****" **

**Capitulo II**

**"Un secreto, ¿por que un secreto es un secreto?...tal vez por que es mejor que nadie lo sepa"**

Luego del incidente con Koga entre a mi casa y como de costumbre subí sin detenerme asta mi habitación, ya que esta era mi refugio, era donde podía ser yo donde podía dejar de aparentar ser fuerte -si esa era mi única mascara- y llorar y llorar esta ya no poder, pero algo no me dejo hacerlo oía voces una era de mi madre pero ¿la otra?...

- Que no la viste esta mal ahora no te puede atender por favor vete –murmuraba tratando de calmar a su acompañante

-Yo no me sin verla entiendes –siguió sin reparar en su tono de voz elevado

- Cállate que te va escuchar Aome –pidió de nuevo al ver q hacia caso omiso

-Sirve que se entera y por fin conozco a mí...hija

¿Hija?...perdón dijo hija esa voz era de mi padre, como podía ser no entendía nada nunca lo había visto en 15 años y ahora llegaba, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi, como si no fuera suficiente con lo de Koga, ahora aparecía mi padre.

- ¿Madre que pasa aquí se escuchan gritos? -Dije aun en las escaleras, tenia miedo de q lo q había oído fuera cierto, ¿por q ahora?

- ¿Aome...? eres tu -y vi un rostro asomarse por la puerta de las sala-

- Si ese es mi nombre señor ¿Por que? –mencione aun dudosa bajeando las escaleras, el se acerco y sin mas me abrazo-

-Aome yo soy tu padre

- Querrá decir el que me dio su apellido y su sangre -mencione molesta separándome- por que aparte de eso usted no es nada para mi –como podía venir así y pretender q siempre había estado ahí

-No digas eso hi...

- ¡¡No me diga hija!! -lo interrumpí alzando la voz

-¡¡ No me grites!! -levanto la mano yo no me moví ni cerré los ojos reto era mi segundo nombre-

- No levante la mano en falso, señor - lo mire despectivamente a como me gustaba hacer eso-

- No lo are Aome, ya no -se giro- que bien la has educado -le dijo a mi madre-

- Digamos que para educarme ella sola lo hizo muy bien ¿No cree?

- Pues por lo que veo vine a tiempo para que no pase con Sota

- Sota es muy bueno, tal vez a quien le hizo falta un padre fue a mí

-: Pues ya no, me la llevo -dijo hablándole a mi madre-

-¿Que...? ¿A donde? –pregunte asombrada, como se creía en el derecho de hacer eso

- Eso no importa vas a cambiar y lo vas a hacer por soy tu padre -sin mas me sujeto del brazo y saco a rastras de la casa, yo me zafé y el... el me pego -¡¡Ya no vas a hacer lo que tu quieras jovencita y olvídate de tus amiguitos!!

-Pues resulta que esos "amiguitos" estuvieron ahí cuando los necesite en cambio ¡¡tu!! –grite aun con la mano en la mejilla

- Eso no estuvo en mis manos hija –dijo por bajo, con un tono mucho mas calmado

- Que no me llame hija usted no tiene derecho de hacer eso...si tanto le preocupa que Sota no se vuelva como yo mejor quédese en la casa...este cerca de el...esto no ayuda...no ayuda –dije susurrando apenas-

- Eso voy a hacer, y veras lo que es vivir, pues si te llevo es una forma de pagar el tiempo perdido

- Pues a mi no me hace falta...

- ¡¡No me hagas perder la paciencia Aome!! ¡¡Sube al auto...ya!! –menciono otra vez con el enojo presente

Como tenia la mano pesada mejor subí, al arrancar el auto solo vi a Sota consolado a mi madre, la cual estaba en el suelo, eso me partió, y mas por Sota, el seria el mas afectado en esto y mas por la manera en que me trato el que conducía el auto.

- Así lo único que va a causarle a Sota es rencor hacia usted –indique aun mirando por la ventana la escena

- Tomare el riesgo, te daré un día...

- ¿Para...? –exprese totalmente a extrañada

- Para despedirte de tus amigos, te voy a cambiar de escuela y vas a vivir conmigo

- ¿Qué? No pues gracias por ser tan generoso –exprese con ironía en la voz

- Si quieres ir, sino te encierro en la casa

Solo lo vi verme por el retrovisor con una sonrisa, yo le di una y vi por la ventana el resto del viaje que fueron como unos 15 min. después de eso llegamos a una gran -y creadme cuando dijo gran- mansión con jardines y toda la cosa luego bajamos del auto -asta nos abrieron las puertas- después entramos a la casa y estaban los sirvientes -que eran muchos- formados y me los presentaron a todo en total eran como unos 20 y por ultimo me presentaron a una chava que seria como... mi dama de compañía -de a tiro la iba a necesitar, se ve que estaría sola por mucho tiempo- su nombre es Ayame y se veía bien dijo no se veía amargada como las otras señoras. Entonces el señor me dijo que estaría la comida en 15 min.

- No gracias, no tengo hambre

- Pues no es que tengas es que vas a comer -solo lo mire-

-¿Y donde voy a dormir? -de perdido estaría sola ahí-

- Ayame enséñale su recamara, te va a gustar -sonrió y yo solo lo vi raro, como cambiaba de animo ese señor-

- Y ¿Como se llama? –pregunte

- Yukito Hanaba ¿por que?

- Para dejar de decirle señor -respondí de mala gana

- Que tal Papa o padre –decía con un dejo de ilusión

- Mejor Yukito-san, no acostumbro decir lo que no siento, con permiso

Subí a la planta alta en compañía de Ayame, entramos al cuarto y ella se iba a ir pero la detuve sujetándola del brazo

- Ayame ¿cierto?

- Si Señorita Aome que desea

- Ni se te a curra decirme de nuevo así somos de la misma edad –dije contrariada

- Pero si no

- Bueno como oíste ese Yukito dice que soy su hija así que como supongo el es el dueño, pues yo también lo soy de ese caso y te dijo que no me llames así –mencione para q no volviera a llamarme así- y si dicen algo yo lo ordene -sonrei

- Por lo que veo usted no es como la otra hija del señor

- ¿Otra hija? Cuéntame -y le señale parte de la cama para que se sentara-

Esta bien repasemos le di un beso a Koga sin querer, luego me encuentro a mi "padre" en mi casa, discutimos, me saca a la fuerza de mi casa, me pega, me trae asta aquí sin mi consentimiento, me va a cambiar de escuela, ya no voy a ver a mis amigos, y encima de eso tengo una media hermana que por lo que me contó Ayame nada que ver conmigo es mas es todo lo que odio de la humanidad en uno solo... mi vida no podía ser mejor o por cierto tuve que cambiarme y para colmo mi media hermana había escogido la ropa -me cambie de mi blusa que decía que "me ves ¬¬" por una blusa blanco con negro que decía "diva" T-T y mi pantalón de mezclilla atubado por uno blanco T-T- si mi vida podía ser mejor -hablando en sentido sarcástico no vallan a creer que me gustaba-

- Me veo tan mal como me siento –decía al verme en el espejo tan cambiada, aun q solo fuera la ropa era como si fuera otra persona-

- Te queda bien, aunque no sea tu tipo –menciono sonriente con tono amable

- Si me veo tan mal –susurre al verme de nuevo en el espejo, me sentía tan Kikyo-

--

- Creo que voy a tener que ir a mi casa -dije llegando a la mesa-

- ¿Por que? –me vio confundido

- Ya me vio paréese que traigo disfraz, yo no me vuelvo a vestir así

- Mañana después de la escuela, te mando a un mail -o mol- no quiero que vistas igual

- Pues me cambiara por fuera pero por dentro no

- No vamos a empezar estamos en la mesa

- Esta bien pero ¿y mi hermanita?

- Oh ya te dijo, ahora le dijo AYAME!!

- Si señor –entro enseguida Ayame desde una puerta

- Ayame ven siéntate aquí -y le señale un asiento a lado mío-

- Creo que no es correcto Aome

-¡¡AOME?? Aome que significa esto -Ayame se tapo la boca y agacho la cabeza-

- Ayame levanta la cabeza -dije suave pero como orden ella la levanto- ¿Que significa que? -pregunte inocente-

- Por que te dice por tu nombre, es una falta de respeto ¡¡Ayame ven aquí!! -Ayame iba a obedecer pero yo la sujete-

- Ayame me dice así por que yo se lo ordene además cuando llegue me dijo que ella iba a ser mi dama, por tanto yo decido lo que hace ¿no?

- Aome...Aome esta bien

- Creo que no este bien –decía aun molesta por el trato para con Ayame

- ¿Que? como que no –preguntaba sorprendido

- Le debes una disculpa la trataste mal -Ayame negó con la cabeza yo la calle y espere- Bueno entonces me retiro -sujete a Ayame y estaba dispuesta a irme cuando -

- Lo siento Ayame no volverá a pasar

- Bueno ahora si a comer -dije feliz por mi escuchar la disculpa y senté a Ayame a mi lado , pero mi aparente alegría se fue rápido, cuando escuche a mi 'hermana'-

-Papi que hace ella -señalando a Ayame-sentada a la mesa con nosotros –mencionaba con un tono chillón y molesto en la voz-

- Tu debes ser mi hermanita, ¿cierto?

-Tu eres Aome, mucho gusto –sonrió tan falsamente para mi gusto

- Si yo soy y ELLA tiene nombre que es Ayame y esta sentada ahí por que yo lo dijo –sonrei cínicamente, mientras ella volteaba a ver a Yukito

-¿Que pasa aquí? –menciono molesta, pidiendo apoyo


	3. Despedida

**"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta"**

**Capitulo III**

**"Despedida lo más doloroso en todos los mundos..."**

- Si yo soy y ELLA tiene nombre que es Ayame y está sentada ahí porque yo lo dijo –sonreí cínicamente, mientras ella volteaba a ver a Yukito

-¿Que pasa aquí? –menciono molesta, pidiendo apoyo

-Yuriko, bueno ella es tu hermana mayor siéntate vamos a comer

Creo que a mi hermanita no le caí muy bien jeje -es correspondida-bueno les dijo como es: se parece a mí solo que es más joven tiene 13 años, pelo blanco y aparenta de mi edad, claro como pueden apreciar es hija de "papi" nada que ver conmigo, la cena estuvo buena claro que a comparación a la comida de mi madre mi madre cocina mejor -tiene un sazón que bueno ni les cuento- y aparte del comienzo estuvo muy calmada después de terminar como 4 platos y que Yukito-san me los hiciera comer todos me dejo irme a donde dormiría y me lleve a Ayame conmigo

--

- Ayame me disculpas

- ¿Perdón? –me digo sorprendida

- Por lo de la cena no quería que Yukito te tratara así –mencione apenada por el comportamiento del q decía ser mi padre

-No te preocupes está bien –mostrando una gran sonrisa, luciendo completamente feliz por la pequeña disculpa

- Bueno me temo que me levantare temprano mañana así que mejor me duermo, que tengas buenas noches Ayame –me despedí de la chica q aun me veía alegre, con una sonrisa

- Buenas noches y fue un placer conocerla, hasta mañana –respondió sin cortar la sonrisa

- Hasta mañana

Y con eso me fui a dormir, mañana seria un día largo, doloroso, triste y posiblemente la siguiente noche no podría dormir. Como le dije a Ayame me despertaron temprano, muy temprano me bañe y me puse la ropa que traía baje y justo cuando salía me detuvo Yukito

- ¿Aome a dónde vas?

- Pues a la escuela pero primero voy a pasar a mi casa a cambiarme. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno no me refería a eso si no que ¿a dónde vas sola?

- ¿Perdón? no pensara poner guarura o algo así por si lo piensa está mal –dije confundida pidiendo q no se le ocurriera semejante cosa-

- Pues no es justo un guarura pero si un chofer ahora te lo presento, el es Shaoran _"Shaoran de Sakura no mas que mas grande"_

-ahhh mucho gusto mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, vamos –dije mientras jalaba un poco al chico hasta quedar afuera de la casa

Como había varios autos le pregunte que de cual tenía llave y me dijo que todos -mala respuesta- ya que llegaría en auto de perdida tenía que ser uno genial así que escogí uno negro de 4 puertas esta genial ese auto me subí y luego arranco se dirigía a la escuela pero le pedí que pasáramos a otro lugar primero, como era obvio Yukito le había dicho que no lo hiciera pero le insistí y como Ayame le había hablado de mi me dijo que lo aria como un favor y que quedaría en secreto, así llegamos primero a mi casa

- ¡¡Sota!! –grite en cuando baje del auto y en seguida apareció abrazándome-

- Hermana pensé que no te vería en mucho tiempo

-Ya Sota tienes que ser fuerte y tratare de venir los fines de semana ya verás me las ingeniare para venir -se separo-

-Pero no creo que él te deje –menciono con el semblante triste

- Hablas como si no me conocieras siempre cumplo lo que prometo y esto te lo prometo a ti -Le sonríe y lo abrace de nuevo-

- No te vayas a meter en problemas hija –menciono apareciendo su madre en la puerta de la casa al escuchar la promesa

- No te preocupes y bueno mejor me cambio o llegare tarde –explico antes de subir las escaleras-

Ya en mi cuarto tome mi cosas de la escuela y aparte tome una mochila amarilla y la llene con varias cosas -cuadernos, ropa, etc. que se no me dejaría tener Yukito- tome mi guitarra la deja a un lado con lo demás y me cambie lo más rápido cuando iba a salir mi madre entro y cerró la puerta

-¿Pasa algo?-ella negó con la cabeza-

- Es que siento que no es justo para ti –explico su madre observando a su hija

- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, tal vez todo esto sirva de algo –contesto calmadamente

- Hija, ¿en verdad te hizo falta tu padre? -me sorprendí ante la pregunta de mi madre -

- Eh bueno eso que dije...yo en verdad no lo pensé...y la verdad no lo sé, y no quiero que pienses que no me diste lo suficiente o que fallaste, eres la mejor madre que pude tener, es solo que últimamente me falta algo y quiero descubrir que es... –exprese pesadamente entre tratando de calmarla y hacerla entender

- Suerte hija y cuídate mucho –expreso al ver la sinceridad de las palabras de su hija, le deseaba q fuera lo q ella buscaba

- Lo haré ya otro día platicaremos madre tengo que llegar a la escuela

- A él no le gusta tu forma de ser, por eso vino pase lo pase recuerda... –medito su madre al momento q si hija comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta

- Mama...-la detuvo- Yo soy cero me suman me restan pero no me dividen siempre en el fondo y no importa como cambie siempre seré la misma Aome siempre –calmo el temor de si madre

Abrace a mi madre tome mis cosas y ya abajo me despedí de Sota, subí mis cosas a la parte de atrás y subí yo como todavía había tiempo pase con Sango ella me estaba esperando donde siempre yo baje un poco antes y fui hasta ella caminando

-¡¡Sango!! Grite al ver a mi amiga esperarme

- Aome llegas temprano, bueno llegas bien ándale apurarte –acarreaba Sango al ver por fin a su 'hermana' aparecer

- Espérate Sango vamos por aquí -caminamos en dirección contraria ya que esta en dirección al auto-

- Aome vamos a llegar tarde, es el segundo día –añadió al borde del colapso al ver a su amiga tan despreocupada

-O el último... –contradigo triste, no esperando ni un minuto en hacerse ver la reacción de su mejor amiga

- ¿Que dices? –pregunto ofuscada ante tales disparates de Aome

- Este es mi último día aquí -Sango no entendió, fui mas explicita- mi padre, ayer lo conocí y ahora viviré con él y me va a cambiar de escuela intento explicar lo más posible

- Pero...pero no como...-decía confundida deseando q fuera mentira, una broma

-: Te explico en el camino, mira este es Shaoran es chofer y el nos va a llevar a la escuela 

vamos –digo al momento q empujo a Sango dentro del carro

En el transcurso le conté a Sango lo que había pasado, no dijo nada asta que le dije que me había pagado, puso un grito en el cielo pero la calme y seguí contando asta lo que paso en la mañana y justo llegamos a la escuela

- Gracias Shaoran –dije bajo al momento q verlo por la puerta del chofer

- Vengo por usted en la tarde –contesto cordialmente, ah esa niña se le podía tomar afecto rápidamente

-Está bien, pero no me hables de usted –sonrió- nos vemos y trae un auto más grande y si no es molestia baja mis cosas sin que nadie se dé cuenta y ponlas en mi habitación

-Está bien Aome, nos vemos

En cuanto nos bajamos sentimos las miradas de todos, pero no como lo habían hecho el día anterior si no más "Amables" nosotras seguimos como sin nada hasta los chicos y vino la ola de preguntas las cuales conteste hasta que llego la Miss perfección

- Que con quien estabas que tiene tan buen auto –inquirió tratando de molestar a las dos y así ponerlas en ridículo

- Mira Kikyo justo hoy no vengo de ánimos tengo suficiente con mis asuntos para aguantarte así que desaparece -le di la espalda, a sabiendas de q eso le aria aun mas enojar-

- Oh claro es que tú no eres la zorrita si no tu amiguita Sango haber dime con quién te revolcaste Sango –dijo aun más molesta, como es q ellas llegaban en tan buen auto, Sango le iba a reclamar pero le gane-

- Mira que no todas somos como tu Kikyo así que respeta –aclare de forma rápida ante tal insulto, no es todos se hubieran metido con ella, pero era un tanto interesada al conseguir lo q quería

- Que tu amiga no se defiende solo a que –añadió al ver q Aome contestaba

- No es solo que no quiero que te mande al hospital, por otro lado sirve de algo

Me fui contra ella y le di unos cuantos golpes antes de que nos separaran me dijeron que esta vez la pasaría pero a la otra era expulsión no le di importancia de todas formas no habría un después al menos no ahí

Fue un día escolar relativamente corto o será que era el último día, llego el fin de clases y afuera me esperaba Shaoran con ropa normal me acerque con todos mis amigos

- Hola -menciono sonriente Aome al ver al chico listo

- Hola lista para las compras –devolvió a la muchacha sonriendo

- Claro, por cierto ellos son mis amigos Sango, Lin, Kohaku, Miroku y Koga ellos nos acompañan –expreso cómplice, como si fuera una travesura -

- Creo que la tarjeta se cargara mucho cierto –respondió a su mismo tono sonriente

Yo solo sonreí mientras todos subían, el dinero no tenía importancia para mí pero no sabía si para Yukito, así que lo averiguaría, y la única pregunta ¿Como reaccionara?

Después de comprar ropa para mí a mi gusto pero semi- formal le compre algo a mis amigos algo que siempre los hicieras recordarme, les di una cadena sencilla pero significativa y una pulsera que yo tenía para cada uno, así llego el momento de partir primero deje a Kohaku, luego Lin, después Miroku y para casi terminar a Koga me baje con el tal vez sería la última vez que lo vería a solas como cuando caminábamos a mi casa

- Hay Aome no sabes cuándo te voy a extrañar -bajo la cabeza triste -

- Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho -lo sujete de la barbilla y levante su cabeza- en verdad no sabes cuanto

Y en un impulso lo bese... en verdad el era mi mejor amigo lo quería mucho el me había dado dos dones de los cuales nunca me arrepentiría, primero la música el otro el amor, el amor de todas formas, ya que cuando conocí a Koga yo estaba enamorada de el, solo que el no gustaba ni un poco de mi, luego lo olvide y lo vi como amigo y el se enamoro de mi... ironías de la vida que mas, cuando termino el beso

- No me olvides siempre te voy a... -me dio un beso corto callándome-

- Siempre de una u otra forma te voy a amar Aome Higurashi siempre -me beso la mejilla y yo di media vuelta-

- Como yo a ti, como yo te ame primero a ti cuando te conocí -subí al auto y lo vi por la ventanilla estaba en shock-

En verdad nadie sabía eso, nadie, el auto arranco y el corrió atrás por una cuadra gritando "TE AMO" me partió pues tal vez si me quedara más tiempo lo volvería a amar, Sango no dijo nada hasta que llegamos a su casa nos bajamos la abrace

-Suerte amiga y nos veremos pronto ¿cierto? -menciono esperanzada

- Espero que sí, realmente espero que si

- Adiós Aome y cualquier cosa

- Te llamare si, ah y Sango

-¿Que pasa Aome? –pregunto interrogante, parecía importante

- No dejes que se vaya el tiempo como me pasó a mí con Koga, Miroku te quiere bien y lo sabes -dijo intentando q viera su amiga lo q era más q obvio

- Hay Aome a veces lo dudo –contesto triste ante las palabras de su amiga, sabia q lo decía por su bien pero aun así no podía creer en todo en el dueño de su corazón

- Recuerda el que no arriesga no gana -la abracé

Me despedí y luego Shaoran me llevo a la casa, antes de bajar me dijo que mis cosas estaban en mi habitación y que nadie se había dado cuenta, como no tenía ganas de ver a Yukito entre por la cocina con Shaoran, el cual el principio no me dejaba entrar por ahí pero aun así con lo terca que soy entre y conocí a la cocinera se llama Kaede y ellos la querían mucho se veía que era una señora muy amable y buena gente así que cene ahí algo ligero luego fui a mi habitación pero en el transcurso me llamo Yukito

-¿Quieres cenar Aome? –pregunto al verme por el pasillo

- ¿Me pregunta? –pregunte sorprendida

- Claro ¿Quieres? –contesto y pregunto a la vez amable

- No gracias ya cene algo me voy a mi habitación con permiso

- Espera Aome tenemos que hablar

--en la habitación de Yukito--

- Aome yo quiero que sepas que lo que hago no es porque te quiera lastimar

- Pero lo hace y no es por ser grosera pero ahórrese su sermón de padre

- Mañana vas a la escuela vas a ir con tu hermana Yuriko –explicó viendo la cara triste de su hija Aome

- Esta bien, me puedo ir .menciono tratando no parecer decaída

- Si buenas noches Aome

- Buenas noches

Nueva escuela, nueva vida nuevo todo menos yo, como iba a empezar de nuevo sin nadie y sabiendo que tal vez las personas no me aceptarían como soy en esa escuela, me sentía mal, me sentía sola, me sentía vacía y sentía que no tenía a donde ir -que irónico pues era una gran mansión-

Adonde ir si ya no hay camino

A donde ir sin sentir

Sin sentir dolor y desprecio

Desprecio que mata el corazón

A donde ir sin que duela

A donde ir a la soledad

Donde es que esta la gente

La gente que te hace soñar...

Y con esa pedazo de lo que seguro seria una nueva canción me quede dormida escuchando una y otra vez a Koga gritar "TE AMO", mientras me despedía de mis amigos, aconsejaba a Sango y viéndome en mi nueva pesadilla... en mi nueva vida...

Bueno espero q les gusten estos dos capítulos… estuve algo apurada con la escuela, q ya salí, y pues por eso no había publicado, por cierto q ni me presente, pero es algo nuevo como se publica aquí XD apenas le estoy agarrando…

Mi nombre es Luna Hernández Barba, y emm pues soy muy nueva aquí en fanfiction, ya había publicado esta historia en otro dos grupos pero lo mejore, aparte q en el segundo lugar cerraron y me quede sin publicar

Bueno ay un poco de OOC en Kikyo pero ya veremos su historia después…

Gracias por su comentarios y disculpen la GRAN tardanza )


	4. Nueva escuela 123

"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta"

Capitulo IV... Parte 1

"No les ah pasado que cuando llegan a una nueva escuela cambian en su forma de ser solo por no quedarse solos, a mi no, al menos esta el momento..."

Me desperté varias veces por la noche, y muy temprano en la mañana eran como las 6:30 cuando no pude volver a dormir y baje a la cocina era impresionante -al menos para mi- que ya estuvieran despiertos Kaede, Ayame y Shaoran -entre otros que no conocía bien- y claro como yo no sabia eso baje en pijama -que era un short y una blusa negra cortos los dos- cuando entre Shaoran muy amable me presto una camisa suya grande -pobre por que lo hice sonrojarse de vergüenza- y así desayune pero para mi mala suerte Yukito-san bajo y me vio raro y me llevo a rastras a su cuarto, ordenándole a Shaoran que nos siguiera

-¿Aome que diablos se significa esto? –pregunto claramente molesto

- mmm –murmuro sin entender, dándose el tiempo para comprender a que se refería- en verdad no es lo que estas imaginando –menciono un tanto sorprendida de lo q pensaba su 'padre' respecto a ella

- Por tu bien espero que no solo tienes 15 años aparte de acabas de conocer a Shaoran -Shaoran que supongo era muy inocente apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba se sonrojo que parecía tomate-

- No señor en verdad no es lo que piensa –decía rojo y moviendo los brazos-

- Shaoran cállate que tú eres mas grande tienes 16 (N/A: gran diferencia ¿no?) y con una niña de 15 que no tienes vergüenza ¡¡Y tu Aome piensas que esto es un hotel!!

- Oiga no le diga eso a Aome-chan ella es responsable, y…- Shaoran paro en seco al escuchar el golpe q Aome le había dado al su 'padre'-

- Escúchame bien y no se te ocurra volver a insinuar eso, además que es mi vida y te aseguro que la disfruto con responsabilidad si me acuesto con Shaoran o no, no es problema tuyo ¡¡entiendes!!

-¿Debo de entender que si estuvieron juntos? –pregunto aun dudoso

- Piensa lo que quieras, -contesto de mala gana ante la insinuación- eso me demuestra que poco me conoces, no te pienso dar explicaciones –continuo cansada de la situación saliendo de la habitación

- Shaoran creo que debes empacar tus cosas e ir... -escucho apenas regresando sobre sus pasos

- No espera no me acosté con el, lo que paso fue que baje con pijama a la cocina por que no sabia y Shaoran me presto su camisa -se iba a formar una sonrisa en el rostro de Yukito pero desapareció- ah y que quede claro que solo esta vez te dijo que paso, por que no quiero que le pase nada a Shaoran –menciono tomándolo tome de la mano y lo sacándolo de ahí suspirando ya estando en el pasillo

- Gracias pensé que me iban a despedir –agradeció apenado con la cabeza baja

- Como crees que lo permitiría, -dijo restándole importancia- ahora mas que un empleado eres mi amigo –sonrió feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla- voy a arreglarme, esta bien

- Claro te espero abajo -concluyo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Entre a mi cuarto arreglándome para la escuela, sin olvidarme de ponerme la pulsera, la cadena que compre ayer -como la que traían mis amigos- y salí del cuarto y otra vez me encontré a mi "padre"

- Aome entra por favor –me llamo desde la entrada de su cuarto

-¿Ahora que? –pregunte aun molesta

- Quiero... quiero disculparme por decir eso sobre ti y Shaoran –menciono con dificultad

- Ah hablas de eso de que nos acostamos –decía como quitándole importancia- no te preocupes pero no lo vuelvas ni a pensar después de todo yo no pienso hacer algo que no, mi madre me educo bien

- Supongo que si por cierto ya también me disculpe con Shaoran

-Te hace falta conocerme...-murmuro ya cansada del asunto- y mucho –acabo diciendo

- Por que crees que te traje aquí hija

- Otra vez con eso, ya me da igual me voy a la escuela

Salí de su cuarto y baje le pregunte a Ayame que donde estaba Shaoran y me dijo que afuera y entonces oí a Yuriko gritando y salí en seguida

- Haber ahora si comprendiste que no me tienes que ver a los ojos -estaba Shaoran con la cabeza agachada pues Yuriko le había dado una cachetada por que la vio a los ojos-

-¿Que te pasa Yuriko por que le pagaste? –pregunto ofuscada ante la acción demasiada dura por

- Tu no te metas no es tu asusto –me callo molesta pero calmada

-¡¡Claro que es mi asusto!! –grite ya alterada

-¡No me molestes Hermanita! mejor largarte yo no soy como mi padre que se deja manejar -levanto la mano tratando asustarme-

- ¿Me vas a pegar? pues noticia si se defenderme –me adelante pegándole una cachetada, le iba a dar otra pero me sujeto la mano Shaoran -pero...- trate de hablar pero me jalo llevandome a un lugar apartado del jardín-

- Gracias pero no era necesario agradeció como si no estuviera muy convencido

-¿Por que me detuviste?

- Por razones personales –intervino Ayame apareciendo en escena- ¿O me equivoco?-el negó con la cabeza-

-¿¡Te gusta mi hermana!? –pregunte asombrada por tal revelación

- Shhhh por favor no lo digas –murmuro

-Perdón es que me sorprendí... –dije tapando mi boca- pero luego hablamos, tengo que llegar a la escuela ¿si?

- Esta bien

Y así salimos de ese lado del Jardín asta llegar nuevamente a donde estaba Yuriko sin hablar nos subimos al auto y llegamos a la escuela, estaba muy grande eran tres edificios y un muy grande jardín el cual estaba hermoso, Yuriko se desapareció al instante y Shaoran me acompaño asta la recepción ahí me dejo con la recepcionista y se fue pues tenia que hacer varias cosas antes de regresar a la casa

- Disculpa soy nueva, ¿A donde me reporto? -la recepcionista me recorto y después me señalo una puerta-

- Segura que eres de aquí...

- Si, dice Yukito Habana que soy su hija tu crees...pero soy Aome Higurashi...con permiso –mencione sonriente al ver la cara de sorprendida de la recepcionista

Camine a la puerta que me había señalado cuando llegue a la puerta y toque escuche un pase y entre era una señora mayor pero no tanto para ser anciana, de hecho era muy bonita como estaba hablando por teléfono yo espere

-Supongo que eres la nueva alumna –me llamo al colgar el telefono

- Aome Higurashi mucho gusto dije contestando a su pregunta

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Midoriko soy la directora del instituto Shikon no tama y bueno dejando a un lado el protocolo, espero que si nos vemos no sea en problemas –termino sonriendo

- Yo igual lo espero

- Y Aome no es por indiscreta pero... ¿No tu padre es Yukito Habana? –pregunto curiosa

- Si, bueno al menos eso dice –conteste lo mas cordial

- En fin para que no te pierdas escogí a un guía para que te acompañe esta en tu mismo curso se llama...-tocaron la puerta- creo que es el... pase

-Directora me mando a llamar-pregunto si entrar por completo la voz de un muchacho

- Si pasa Inuyasha por favor, -la puerta se abrió por completo, dejando ver a un muchacho bastante apuesto con el pelo largo y plateado- te quiero presentar ella es Aome Habana

- Prefiero Aome Higurashi mucho gusto –mencione ofreciendo mi mano

- Nunca había oído tu apellido, ah si yo soy Inuyasha Taisho mucho gusto –murmuro apenas notando mi mano, estrechándola

- Supongo que estamos en las mismas yo tampoco conozco tu apellido –comente mordaz

- Bueno basta ya, -intervino la directora q asta ese momento había sido solo espectadora- ustedes dos van a estar mucho tiempo juntos empezando hoy, Inuyasha lluévala a conocer las instalaciones te doy dos horas esta bien

- Si directora cuando acabemos regresamos asta luego

- Asta luego y Aome podrías esperar un momento

- Claro dígame -Inuyasha salió de la oficina-

- Por lo que veo no eres como la otra hija de Habana comento alegre, tal vez por mi comportamiento

- No la verdad ella y yo no nos parecemos en nada, es que yo no conocía a Yukito asta que el lunes fue a mi casa dije tratando de explicar

- Ahora entiendo, espero que puedas enseñarles algo a los estudiantes de aquí, .les hace mucha falta que alguien les de una lección

- Pues yo creo que por algo paso todo esto así que are mi mejor esfuerzo -sonrei

- Creo que deberías empezar con Taisho, le hace falta –comento sonriente-y mejor ve ya que se enoja de esperar

- Esta bien nos vemos Directora

- Dime Midoriko cuando no oiga nadie esta bien, ya sabes protocolo

- Esta bien, luego nos vemos

Buena suerte...demasiada diría yo, no llevaba ni un día y a la directora le caía muy bien. Que bueno ahora tenia mas metas: Ayudar a Shaoran con mi hermana, estudiar, ver como hacerle para ir con mi madre y Sota, darles una lección a los estudiantes del Shikon no tama empezando con Taisho.

-¿Y esta muy grande la escuela Taisho? Pregunte tratando de romper el hielo

- Algo por eso nos dieron dos horas –espero un momento y prosiguió- a propósito eres ¿Habana o Higurashi?

- Se podría decir que los dos pero prefiero Higurashi

- Que raro, en fin tu hermana es Yuriko Habana ¿cierto? se parecen

- No me digas eso quieres, y ni se lo menciones a ella... –exclame un tanto molesta por el comentario

-No es por grosero pero tu hermanita no es de las personas que tengo en mi circulo

- Pues que bien por ti, ¿Ahí que es? –pregunte para cambiar el tema, no es q mi hermana secara lo mejor de mi para una larga platica

- Los gimnasios, ¿quieres empezar ahí?

- Si vamos

En vez de ser él el que guiaba, yo salí corriendo y él detrás me gustaba el deporte, sobre todo la arquería y las carreras de velocidad pero bueno vi varios deportes de fútbol, gimnasia, básquetbol...y al final las carreras y arquería pero no había ninguna mujer...

- No me digas que te gusta arquería

- Si ¿por?

- Es solo que no hay mujeres aquí en ese deporte al igual que en velocidad, que bueno hay una chica en velocidad -explico

- Bueno ahora habrá dos y una en arquería ¿Tu en que estas Taisho?

- En Karate y kendo –respondió sin muchos ánimos

-¡Que bien! –Exclame feliz- yo se algo de Karate, que no es mucho pero se

- En verdad, -comento sorprendido- si que eres diferente Aome Higurashi

- Aun no acabas de conocerme –sonreí- ¿Que te parece si me enseñas donde están las aulas?

- Claro acompáñame

Seguimos así media hora por las aulas y después fuimos a los talleres, para mi surte había música, teatro, danza y escultura, a mi me atraía música y a Taisho también así que estaríamos mas tiempo juntos de lo que pensamos entramos a música y estaba en clase era de un grado mas alto y vi a un chico parecido a Taisho

- Ha ya lo viste ¿no?

- Si ¿quien es? ¿Algún pariente? –pregunto curiosa del parecido

- Si mi hermano por desgracia, pero bueno te lo presentaría pero no le gusta la gente con la que ando, es decir, las personas con las que me junto

- No te corrijas yo también hablo así

-si, bueno es que lo ago por que nadie habla así aquí, son muy...

- Hipócritas...falsos... –completando su oración

- Bien hablados pero también eso -sonó el fin de la clase-

Capitulo IV...Parte 2

"No les ah pasado que cuando llegan a una nueva escuela cambian en su forma de ser solo por no quedarse solos...a mi no...al menos esta el momento..."

- Si mi hermano por desgracia, pero bueno te lo presentaría pero no le gusta la gente con la que ando, es decir, las personas con las que me junto

- No te corrijas yo también hablo así

-si, bueno es que lo ago por que nadie habla así aquí, son muy...

- Hipócritas...falsos... –completando su oración

- Bien hablados pero también eso -sonó el fin de la clase- Mejor nos vamos no quiero que sea grosero contigo

- Esta bien pero ¿por que grosero?

- Hay hermanito que la encontraste en la calle es tu nueva... –decía de forma despectiva el hermano mayor q se acercaba a ellos

- Disculpa pero mas respeto quieres, yo ni te conozco –ante el comentario todos quedaron callados

- Pues no has de salir mucho de tu burbuja, pero hay que comprender para andar con mi hermano debes estar mal –exclamo de mala forma

- Bueno digamos que comparado a ti, tu hermano es un dios –sonrei- y ya nos vamos no me gusta perder tiempo con -los recorte- basura…vamos Inu

- Si claro vamonos ya -sonrió también un tanto sonrojado de lo dicho por la chica salieron del salón dejando a todos en un casi shock, ya lejos- Lo vuelvo a decir eres diferente Aome

- Se hace lo que se puede, por cierto disculpa la confianza te dije Inu

- Inu... –repitió con ternura, esa niña era realmente única- se oye bien ¿puedo decirte Aome?

- Claro –sonrió- pero creo que ya tenemos que regresar ¿o no?

-Creo que si, vamos Aome

Nos fuimos a la dirección y ahí estuvimos con Midoriko unos minutos. Después nos mando a la aula pues ya iban a recomenzar las clases, ahí Inuyasha me presento como Aome Higurashi a sus amigos había tres chicas y tres chicos eran parejas: Eri y Rioga; Yuca y Eriot; y Ayumi y Ginta...

- Mucho gusto Aome ya era hora que Inuyasha consiguiera pareja –mencionaba la chica llamada Eri de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color

- No es como piensan chicos -trato de pararlos, algo apenado por las insinuaciones de su amigos

- Hay Inuyasha no te apenes, en verdad hacen bonita pareja –dijo otra de las chicas llamada Yuca de cabello café y ojos verdes

- No en verdad no somos pareja, apenas nos conocimos –intervino este ves Aome apenada

- Ya esta bien si no nos quieren contar esta bien pero no se nieguen esos es muy feo –concluyo la ultima de ellas de cabello rojo y ojos negros, llamada Ayumi

- Que no somos... bueno que sus novias no oyen o que –indico a los chicos

- Pues creemos que no –dijeron los tres chicos novios, no pudiendo acabar por los golpes de sus respectivas novias- bueno solo lo que quieren –acabaron con las manos en el golpe

- Ya Eri, Yuca y Ayumi van a incomodar a Aome y es su primer día

- No importa Inu, por mi no te preocupes

- Ya vez Inu y dicen que no –menciono Rioga sospechando

- Se supone que somos amigos Inuyasha y no nos contaste nada –completo Eriot, sentido

- ¿Haber desde cuando se conocen? Que ni sabíamos pregunto el ultimo

-En verdad acabamos de conocernos, en serio decimos la verdad –trate hacerlos entender apenada

- Ya ni trates Aome no nos van a escuchar son mas tercos que sus novias

- ¿Fue por algo que dije? –pregunto aun dudosa de la forma de actuar de sus amigos

- Por que no -se acerco a su oído- me dices Inu solo cuando estemos solos ¿si?

- Esta bien –respondió apenada mientras sonaba la campana de comienzo de clases todos se sientan

- Como se habrán dado cuenta ahí una nueva alumna en el salón por favor pase y preséntese señorita Habana –invito el profesor enfrente

- Buenos días mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, no Habana –se presento un poco molesta de apellido

- Disculpe me dieron mal los datos, siéntese con el joven Taisho

-Pero estoy yo profesor –exclamo una voz chillona al lado de Inu

- Lo siento señorita Kuroi pero el joven Taisho es tutor de Higurashi y se sentara con el así que usted quedara en el lugar vació por favor...

Yo me iba a sentar con Inu como lo dijo el Prof. pero a la tal señorita Kuroi no le pareció por que cuando paso junto a mí trato de amenazarme, pero al ver q a Inuyasha no le molestaba se tuvo q tragar sus coraje aun mas grande, y esto pues por q al amenazarme le hice ver a Inuyasha el cual me estaba sonriendo y en cuanto la vio cambio a un rostro frío solo la oí murmurar algo así como maldita y se fue a su lugar y el Prof. empezó la clase yo me senté, y al poco rato llame a Inu

-Si Aome –menciono al oír la voz de su compañera de banca

- ¿Quién es ella? –interrogue por curiosidad

- Kuroi –menciono casi con rabia- ella no me caí bien –culmino

- Kuroi gusta de Inuyasha pero a Inuyasha no le agrada ni un poco –menciono Eri desde atrás de mi

- ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no! -le dijo a Eri un poco alto, permitiendo al profesor escuchar

- Primer día y empieza mal ¡Higurashi y Taisho afuera! no entiendo como la directora puso a cargo a Taisho de usted pero también afuera, no se ira con reporte por ser nueva pero no entran en una semana, ¡Afuera!

El Prof. no me dejo ni hablar pero me dio igual y salimos ambos, después de eso el día paso normal esta el receso en el sentí miradas clavadas en mi y el grupo

- Oigan las sienten o es mi imaginación –pregunto Eri con pesar

- Pensé que era solo yo –conteste cabizbaja

- Pues no y ya me están cansando –exclamo enojado volteando a todos lados y después se voltio hacía mi

- ¿Qué paso? Ya sabes quien es –pregunte al ver como me miraba

- Dos grupos el de Kuroi, y el de mi hermano –dijo el ultimo con mas rabia

- Saben creo que es por mi – dije al momento tratando de levantarme- mejor me voy para el salón también los incomodan a ustedes

- Nada de eso Aome, ahora vera mi hermano -se levanto yo lo sujete

- No Inu no quiero que te palees con tu hermano -caminamos normal cerca de los grupos que nos clavaban las miradas, Inu me abrazaba mientras pasábamos esa incomoda situación asta el jardín trasero

-Esto no va a ser bueno –menciono ya estando en el desértico jardín de atrás

-¿He? De que hablas –pregunto confundida por el comentario de Inuyasha

- Pues no quiero que te incomoden ni acabaste de comer –decía preocupado de la situación

- No te preocupes tanto por mi Inu yo estoy acostumbrada, solo que pensé que aquí seria diferente –conteste cabizbaja- no se en que pensaba –sonrei-

- ¿Dónde estabas antes? –pregunto curioso

- En la preparatoria 7

- ¿Qué raro? si tu padre es Habana, ¿que hacías ahí?

- Estar bien, ser normal, ser yo –dijo triste ante el recuerdo

- Osease que aquí no eres tu, pensé que te mostrabas tal y cual eras –comento un tanto dolido de lo q decía

- Claro que lo ago, -corrigió- pero allá tenia a mis amigos... _((Koga))_ y sabían como era, era mas fácil que aquí

- ¿Tenias...novio?

- No, ¿sabes la gran diferencia? –pregunto de repente

- ¿Cual?

- Aquí me siento sola –contesto en un murmuro, mientras se abrazaba a si misma

- Se que tal vez son mejores tu amigos pero me tienes a mi -la abrazo- no dejare que nada te pase, siempre estaré contigo –aseguro con confianza contagiosa. Haciendo sentir segura a la persona q tenia en sus brazos

- Ya lo ven les dije que los dejáramos solos –se escucho la voz de Eri

- Cierto parecen tórtolos –vieron hablar esta ves a Ayumi, separándose

- Yo insisto ¿cuándo paso esto?

- Mejor vamos a comprar un agua tengo sed –sugirió para salir de la situación

Todos compramos agua o algún dulce y nos fuimos cerca del salón, cuando volvió a timbrar vi a el hermano de Inuyasha pasar y verme que parecía que me mataba y después vi que entro Kuroi e igual me vio feo, pero ya no le di importancia, por que Inu me tomo la mano empezó la clase y así se fue la escuela, y salvo algunas cosas todo parecía bien

Capitulo IV...Parte 3

ºº Un amor prohibido, por que lo que mas queremos muchas veces es prohibido ºº

De regreso a la casa de Yukito-san me mandaron otro chofer ya que Yuriko lo pidió así y ella tampoco se fue con Shaoran no me gusto pero para nada, así que ahí me tienen con el otro tipo que ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba diciéndole que no me iba si no venia Shaoran por mi, asta que una persona se acerco...

-:Disculpe pero el joven le dice que el la puede llevar –decía un señor mayor, otro chofer

- No eso no será posible, el señor Habana no lo permitiría –respondió ante la proposición del otro hombre

- A no pues dígale a su joven que si me voy con el –intervine, al saber q Yukito se molestaria

-No creo que sea bueno que digas que si sin saber quien es –se escucho una voz un tanto conocida

- Eh Inu ¿Quién será el joven? –bromee con el

- Espero que no esperaras a alguien más

- Pues te diré... me conformare –conteste

- Señorita Habana su padre... –interrumpió el chofer q había mandado mi padre por mi

- Primero no soy Habana soy Higurashi y segundo no es mi padre es Yukito-san o Señor Habana me vale pero no padre al menos no mío y por ultimo dile que llego a la casa sola que voy con mi tutor subiendo a la limosina- Inuyasha Taisho

-¿Nos vamos joven Taisho? –pregunto su chofer ya dentro del la limosina también

- Claro, y dile que no se preocupe que cuido bien de su niña... -le dijo al chofer que resignado subió al auto y se fue después de decirle donde vivía yo- ¿cómo es eso que no sabes donde vives?

- Es que me acabo de mudar hace como dos días y no pienso estar mucho ahí, así que ni para que

-¿Y que tal si te pierdes? –pregunto tratando de hacerla entrar en su error

- Pues tengo un pretexto para irme a mi casa –explico sin inmutarse y feliz

- ¿Quieres ir primero a ahí?

- Ahí ¿Dónde?

- A tu casa, sirve que conozco a tu madre –contesto ante los ojos expectantes de ella

- ¿En serio me llevas ahí? –pregunto asombrada

- Claro dime donde es (N/A: tengo poca imaginación para calles y eso) sabes ¿por donde?

-Claro joven no tardaremos –respondió su chofer

- Listo vamos para tu casa y descuida que nadie dirá nada

- Gracias Inu, y si no es mucho pedir podemos ir con una amiga

- Nada es mucho –contesto con una enorme sonrisa, ante la forma tan simple de hacerla feliz

El trayecto no duro mucho o seria la emoción de ver a mi hermano, apenas llegamos abrí la puerta y salí corriendo mi hermano estaba por salir apenas, así que me vio y grito mi nombre mi madre también salio yo abracé a mi hermano

- ¡¡Sota te extrañe!! -grite al ver la pequeño

- Yo también hermana ¿y quien es el? –pregunto al notar a Inuyasha

- OH si de la emoción lo olvide el es Inuyasha Taisho un amigo de la escuela y mi tutor

- Mucho gusto joven Taisho –dijo mi madre la escuchar la presentación

- Mucho gusto señora llámame Inuyasha

- Gracias Amigo Inuyasha por traer a mi hermana la extrañaba mucho

- No hay de que -se agacho con Sota- para mi es un placer servir a tu hermana –me sorprendí

- Este bueno ya me voy solo venia a saludar no tenemos tiempo y quiero ver a Sango

- Hablando de Sango me han venido a visitar tus amigos sobre todo Koga

- En verdad que bueno –mencione sorprendida del ultimo comentario, notando tensión por parte de Inuyasha

- Creo que hoy tiene fiesta Sango así que deben estar todos

- Genial vamos Inu nos vemos Sota

--ya en la limo camino a casa de Sango--

- ¿Segura que no tienes novio? –pregunto en un tono algo molesto

- Si segura, mira ya llegamos si tienen fiesta -estaba la música a todo volumen yo iba a salir como en mi casa pero Inu me detuvo-

- Esta vez no te me escapas -bajamos los dos me tenia abrazada y entramos en la casa buscando, los vi-

- ¡¡SANGO!! –grite emocionada al divisar a mi amiga

- ¿Qué? Aome que haces aquí –pregunto totalmente sorprendida

- Digamos que me di una escapadita –sonreí, como una niña haciendo travesuras

- ¿Y el? Es tu guarura o que –menciono al ver a Inuyasha

- No como crees, es Inuyasha Taisho, un amigo de la escuela, el me trago

- Mucho gusto –dijo sonriendo

-¡¡Aome!! Al fin te veo o es una ilusión –grito una voz conocida, llegando tomo mis manos- no, no es una ilusión

- Koga que gusto verte -lo abracé-

- Coff...coff -me separe un poco de Koga- con permiso –dijo poniéndose en medio mío y de Koga-

- ¿Alguien podría decirme quien es este? –cuestiono molesto por la intromisión

- Koga cálmate el viene conmigo, mejor búscate a Miroku, Lin y Kohaku ¿si? –pedí

- Esta bien MI Aome –digo resaltando la palabra

- Aome te tengo que dar las gracias –conto Sango apenas se fue Koga

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo que me dijiste de Miroku ya estoy con el –sonrió contenta

- Que bueno amiga ya era hora

- Aome no es por molestar pero no tenemos tiempo _((antes que regrese el lobo ese))_

- Es cierto debo irme, despídeme de todos luego me cuentas a detalle, nos vemos -me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y me adelante pero no mucho-

- Cuídala mucho, es muy especial y no le dice amigo a cualquiera

- No hace falta ni que lo digas se nota

SAN: Así como que la quieres bien, te doy un consejo Aome no se anda con cosas pequeñas ella se enamora enserio, si quieres algo con ella asegurare que dure para siempre...

- Inuyasha apresúrate –grite al escuchar a mi amiga decirle eso

Antes de irme vi a Sango como diciendo "¿Por qué le dijiste eso?" ella me vio contestando "Por que se ve que te quiere", y es q de tanto tiempo que tenia de conocerla y teníamos de ser amigas, ya nos hablábamos sin el habla, nos hablábamos con las miradas con el alma, me fui casi corriendo y en el transcurso Inuyasha estaba callado

-Koga no es mi novio –aclare, ante el mutismo

- Nadie dijo nada - protesto

- Por lo mismo lo dijo, yo no estoy acostumbrada a mentir aparte que no soporto que me mientan por ello no lo ago

-¿Te gusta que te sean sinceros? –pregunto en un tono q no había usado en todo el dia

- Si es lo que mas valoro –conteste un tanto nerviosa, según yo Inu al igual que yo veía para enfrente pero sentí su mirada que se acercaba a mí

-Joven Taisho –intervino el chofer

- Si Mioga –dijo un tanto molesto

- Ya legamos a la casa de la señorita Higurashi

- Bueno te acompaño -asentí con la cabeza y bajamos-

- ¡¡Aome¡¡ que piensas que te mandas sola ¿o que?

- Buenas... noches señor Habana –saludo Inuyasha, sin darse por aludido con las ofensas de el padre de Aome, así como tratando q se calmara y no l regañara

-Buenas noches ¿quién eres tu? –pregunto el señor, apenas notando su presencia

- Soy Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho mucho gusto –se presento

- OH claro de las empresas Taisho el gusto mío –dijo siendo, de repente, muy cortes

- Si, -frunció el ceño, al notarlo- solo le traía a su -me vio- a Aome, como vi el problema la invite a casa comer y le di unos apuntes -apareció Mioga que era el chofer con dos cuadernos mas-

- OH por eso fue el retraso

- Si disculpe es que aprovechando de que la iba a traer y soy su tutor

- Esta bien Aome pero avisa por favor –dijo en tono preocupado

- Claro... _((y si quieres me pongo un rastreador...¬¬#))-_pensó ante el cambio

- Yo me retiro con permiso, asta mañana Aome -pasando junto a mi- dulces sueños y me la debes

- Claro igualmente Inu

- Por esta vez te portaste bien ¿Quieres cenar?

-: No gracias voy a salir al jardín y por agua no tardo -conteste

- Me alegra que te juntes con esa gente

- Inu me caí bien _((a pesar de lo pienses no es por ti))-_conteste, sin darle mas vueltas

Entre a la cocina encontradme a Kaede preparando la cena en verdad se veía bien –jeje- le pregunte por Shaoran y me dijo que estaba en un "lugar" del jardín así que salí y lo busque en el lugar donde había estado esa mañana

- Shaoran… -lo llame a la nada

- Aome ya regresaste me tenias preocupado –apareció tras el mismo lugar q el de la mañana y me abrazo

- No te preocupes por mi –sonreí ante el acto

- Como no si fue por mi culpa que tu no querías venir –se separo, medio reprendiéndome y con alegria

- En todo caso fue culpa de mi hermanita, no puedo creer que te guste

, Ella a sido mi amor de siempre, yo soy nieto de Kaede y desde niño vivo aquí, ella y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, pero después de un mes que su madre comenzó a viajar mucho ya nada fue igual -los ojos de Shaoran que brillaron por un momento se apagaron-

Flash back 

Se ve una niña sentada en una banca con los ojos tristes y las piernas encogidas como si las abrazara

Ese día su madre regresaría de su viaje o al menos eso le habían dicho pero su madre nunca llego ese día debió de ser el mejor de su vida pues era su cumpleaños pero no fue así, un niño un poco mas grande de ella se acerco y la abrazo ella correspondió y se hecho a llorar en sus brazos, hace tanto que nadie la abraza dándole ese cariño esa confianza que se sintió segura y se dejo llevar tenia 9 años pero ella solo sabia que eso era amor...los niños se besaron, un juego, una muestra de cariño no pensaron en mas

- Yuriko entra ya –dijo Yukito al verlos abrazados-

- Si...padre –contesto sin ánimos la niña

Fin del Flash back 

- Después de ese día todo cambio, después de ese día ya nada volvió a ser como antes –acabo de explicar

_Después de ese día su alma murió..._

- Pero yo no me rendí, yo se que ella no ah olvidado ese día algo me dice que no –continuo desde de unos segundos

_Algo me dice que su corazón aun late…y que es por mí_

- Suena tonto pero ella es mi amor prohibido... –término con melancolía

_Solo por que ella lo quiere así..._

Yo solo lo abracé ahora entendía por que la quería tanto el conoció a la verdadera Yuriko a esa Yuriko que le rompieron el corazón y ahora esa Yuriko se sentía vacía...

Me dormí solo pensando en algo en ayudar a Yuriko a dejar de sufrir...


	5. Días

"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta..."

Capitulo V

"Los días pasan... todo cambia, mejora y nace"

Día 4 de Febrero jueves

Este día era mi segundo en el instituto Shikon no tama, nos llevo Shaoran –ya que obviamente no dejaría que nos llevara alguien mas-, para mi plan de ayudarlo tenia que acercarme a Yuriko, así que trate pero ella no ponía de su parte. En la escuela todo fue bien ya Kuroi no me decía nada, claro me echaba una miradas que bueno, pero no le ponía atención –lo que hacia que se enojara mas-, para mi desgracia resulta que el profesor que nos corrió aparte de tener buena memoria, nos tocaba todos lo días así que tuvimos que salir.

- Y esto va a ser por una semana –comentaba afuera del salón con Inuyasha a mi lado

- No te preocupes ya le dije a Ayumi y Ginta que nos pasaran las notas y si no entiendes algo ellos te explican

- ¿Todo lo hacen en parejas? –pregunte curiosa de las parejas

- Pues no todo, pero ellos dos son los mejores en esa clase

- Ah hablando de otra cosa, Inu por que te cae mal Kuroi

- Es necesario que lo diga –menciono tratando de zafarse

- Pues si es algo muy personal o no me tienes confianza, bueno no importa

- Que métodos para que te digan las cosas, ya que quieres saber, yo antes le hablaba a Kuroi muy bien, de hecho le hablaba por su nombre...

Flash back  Un día en el descanso el año pasado en el instituto Shikon no tama

-Inu que bueno que te encuentro –mencionaba la voz de una chica en tono chillón

- Kuroi que paso –saludo el aludido al ver quien le llamaba

- Hay Inu ya te eh dicho que me digas por mi nombre –dijo sentida con 'amigo'

- Perdón, Kagura que pasó –reparo su error

- Pues, ¿si vamos a tu casa por el trabajo?

- Claro, nos vemos en la salida, solo que ya sabes que mi hermano...

- No te preocupes por el, nosotros estamos bien juntos -lo abraza- ¿no crees?

- Claro siempre juntos ¿no? –menciono dejándose llevar por el abrazo

Fin de flash back 

- Ese día fue el peor yo en verdad veía a Kagura como una buena amiga aun que las chavas nunca la aceptaron

Flash Back 

- Inuyasha comprende no es por que nos caiga mal es por que en verdad no es buena persona –intentaba explicar Eri

- Es cierto tu no vez que cuando te vas ella se porta extraño –acabo Ayumi apoyando a su amiga

- Ya no sean paranoicas ella es muy buena –les reclamo, sin darles tiempo a mas

Fin del flash back 

- Claro que yo no quería ver a esa Kagura, por que a mi me gustaba, y ella solo se acerco por mi hermano –menciono triste en medio de su relato

Flash back 

Ese mismo día en la casa de Inuyasha después de hacer el trabajo fueron a comer algo pero Kagura fue al "baño" como tardo un poco Inuyasha preocupado de que su hermano le dijera o hiciera algo la fue a buscar

. ¿Kagura? –pregunto fuera del baño- que extraño no esta –menciono, pues al tocar se abrió la puerta dejando ver q no había nadie en la habitación

-Vamos Sesshy yo se que te gusto –se escucho la voz cerca en el cuarto de su hermano

- Estas loca, además no me meto con las cosas de mi hermano –contestaba ante la absurda acusación

-Yo no soy de tu hermano, solo lo use para acercarme a ti –aclaro en un comentario cínico

- Claro al fin nunca me daría cuenta ¿verdad Kuroi? –dijo interrumpiendo de una vez la escena

- Inuyasha ¿no estabas abajo?...

Fin del Flash back 

- Después de ese día Kuroi busco a mi hermano varias veces, luego se desintereso en el y me pidió disculpas, yo las acepte pero luego ella comenzó a asfixiarme y digo que me amaba y otras cosas, desde entonces no la soporto, gente así no vale la pena

- Osease que te molesta que ella guste de ti

-Me molesta que cambie de amor tan rápido y que me haiga usado así, solo por mi hermano

- Yo se que no ayuda pero fue en serio lo que dije el primer día -dije recordando yo misma lo q había dicho

- ¿Qué? –pregunto si comprender a q m refería

- Que comparado a tu hermano tu eras un dios, además de galán eres muy buena onda

- Gracias –sonrió apenado, ahora si recordando

El resto del día fue normal en la escuela me acostumbre a las nuevas miradas y en la casa pues me canse de tratar acercarme a Yuriko era muy necia –supongo que teníamos eso en común- me fui a dormir y el mes siguiente fue igual descubrí un buen amigo en Inu y me ayudo en escapadas para ver a mis amigos y a mi familia, la segunda vez que fuimos pasamos a la casa de Sango y me contó como fue lo de Miroku

Flash Back 

3 de Febrero: Sango estaba un tanto melancólica al recordar viejos tiempos –ya que desde que las dos teníamos memoria nos íbamos juntas al colegio- era muy temprano y a pesar de eso llego Miroku y al verla fue con ella

- Sango... ¿estas bien? –pregunto preocupado

- No te preocupes estoy bien –contesto sin ánimos

- Vamos te conozco... Sango ella no nos va a dejar para siempre –le mostró la pulsera- aun que no este aquí ella siempre nos va a acompañar

- Pero ya no es lo mismo y ahora ella es rica y pronto se olvidara de esta escuela y por consiguiente de sus "amigos"

- En serio te afecta que no este ella aquí, como piensas que ella es así y nos va a olvidar esa no es la Sango que yo eh querido por años

- Hay Miroku es que la extraño tanto -lo abraza y suelta en llanto-

- Todos lo hacemos, es decir, imagina como esta Koga con todo esto, ya no te quiero ver llorar Sango, no te quiero perder

-Ni y o a ti... Miroku –susurro cerca de su rostro, terminado besandolo

Fin del Flash Back 

17 De abril Lunes

Como ven a pasado mas de un mes y todo sigue igual, como de costumbre fuimos a la escuela solo que Yuriko se veía rara y no me decía por que –aun que no lo crean ya había comenzado a agarrarle cariño a la niña aun que ella ni me pelara- deje de insistirle y llegando a la escuela ella se fue corriendo –como de costumbre- y yo me fui con Inu que me estaba esperando, así llegamos al salón donde los demás nos saludaron y Kagura comenzó a molestar ya después como nos tocaba matemáticas y necesitábamos de nuestro cerebro todo se calmo después de tres clase ya nos tocaba descanso -que bien merecido lo teníamos- y como siempre salimos todos juntos Eri, Yuca, Ayumi, Ginta, Eriot y Rioga

- Mira Aome, ¿esa no es tu hermana? –cuestiono volteando hacia mi

- Si no es Yuriko –acompaño Ayumiyo voltee-

- Si, es ella –conteste viendo l escena

--ºªº--

- Ya déjenme en paz –pedía Yuriko hacia cuatro chicas

- Pues no queremos así que nos vas a tener que aguantar como todos los días –contestaba la 'lider'

--ºªº--

- Parece que no la pasa bien con esas –comento yuca

- Pero si la están molestando como va a estar bien –reprimió Ginta al ver también la escena

- Pues se metieron con quien no debían

Me acerque y la defendí lo malo es que las niñas esas eran cuatro por lo que Eri, Yuca y Ayumi detuvieron a las otras tres mientras yo agarraba a la "líder", como era de esperarse llegaron los perfectos y nos llevaron a las tres la lidercito, a Yuriko y a mi

- Directora ella comenzó, llego agrediéndome yo solo estaba con Yuriko-chan –se excusaba la chica, echándome la culpa

- ¿Eso es cierto?, señorita Habana –pregunto a Yukiro

- Yo... este… ehh… Aome-chan –balbuceaba al verse entre la espada y la pared

- Yuriko-chan... –susurre al ver q no diría nada

- Aome quédese, ustedes salgan -la otra chica y Yuriko salieron- No es cierto ¿verdad?

- Directora, Yuriko no va ah decir que eso no es cierto por que no quiere mas problemas

- Lo se pero tampoco creo que deje a su hermana así por que si, dígales que pueden pasar otra vez obedecí ellas pasaron- En vista que Aome fue la culpable ella saldrá del Instituto...

-¿Que? _((eso no seria justo pero...supongo...que mas da))_ Directora Aome no fue la culpable, fue Nyu ella estaba molestándome y Aome solo me defendió

- Lo se –dijo escuálidamente, después de todo había logrado su objetivo, no solo académico, si no extra familiar

- ¡¡Que!! Yuriko esta mintiendo directora yo...yo no le hice nada ella –decía entre balbuceos Nyu

- Ella dice la verdad así que pueden irse y usted señorita Nyu estas suspendida al menos por hoy, ya mañana le diré cual es tu castigo por ahora puede irse a su casa, mañana hablare con sus padres o su tutor...

Mientras salíamos alcancé a oír algo..._NYU: Será con mi tutor mis padres no están...como siempre...acaban de salir de viaje…otra vez_ Esas palabras me hicieron arrepentirme de cierto modo, es decir, yo se que ella merece el castigo por lo que le hizo a Yuriko pero eso significaba que ella no era feliz y era un modo de desahogar lo que siente, todo eso cayo cuando escuche una voz que me llamaba

- Aome – me llamo por lo bajo

-Si Yuriko ¿sucede algo? -voltee con una sonrisa hacia ella y recibí un abrazo-

- Gracias por defenderme, no era necesario que lo hicieras

- No, no digas eso, lo hice con gusto Yuriko-chan –la abracé al fin, al salir de mi asombro

- Pero yo no eh hecho nada bueno por ti, además nadie se había preocupado por mi en mucho tiempo -al sepáranos vi en su rostro tristeza-

- De ahora en adelante puedes contar conmigo –ofrecí sonriendo

- De ahora en adelante ¿empezamos de nuevo?

- Creo que no hace falta que lo digas –respondí ante tal ofrecimiento, después de todo, ahora tenia una amiga

Ciertamente me alegra tanto haberla ayudado, por que mas que una "nueva" hermana seria una nueva amiga, aparte que ayudaría a Shaoran el regreso a la casa fue muy ameno todos se sorprendieron al vernos hablando así, lo mas raro fue cuando vi en la mirada de Yukito-san tristeza, supongo que por que quisiera que la relación de nosotros mejorara como con la de Yuriko, pero contando que ella no me arrastro a esa casa por la fuerza le daba puntos buenos que Yukito-san nunca recuperaría...

_Arigato!! Bueno en vdd estaba esperando q alguien dejara un come, pero como vi q no, pues aun así lo subo, se q deben haber personitas q recuerden la historia y pues no los dejare con la duda, así q muchas gracias a las personas q leen!!_

_PROXIMO CAPITULO "DESICIÓN"_

_-- Aome y Yuriko ya se llevan bien, pero aun falta mucho para q todo vuelva a como debía ser, esta es un pequeño paso que da alguien cercano para 'volver a ser'_

_**Tsuki-tan**_

"_**De q sirve q te ame tanto, si tu simplemente no me amas a mi…"**_


	6. Desición

**"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta..."**

**Capitulo VI**

"**DECISIÓN...volviendo a ser"**

La semana paso muy rápido y muy amena entre platicas y risas con Yuriko ahora de vez en cuando se le pasaba con nosotros en el descanso, el martes no todos estaban contentos sobre todo Inuyasha pero al final lo convencí de darle una oportunidad y claro después ya todo fue mejor, ya es fin de semana y como lo planeamos Yuriko dormirá en mi cuarto para conocernos mejor y platicar sin interrupciones.(Aome)

- No se te hace raro esto Aome –dijo la chica adentro de la habitación de su hermana

- Pues un poco –respondió- pero después de todo nos tenemos que acostumbrar y sobretodo quiero conocerte mejor –finalizo con una sonrisa

- Pues yo también, me alegra que papá te allá traído –comento emocionada

- Mejor cambiemos de tema, aun que te conocí y conocí a más amigos aun no estoy muy contenta de que Yukito-san me allá traído –explico aun un poco molesta de recordar como había acabado en esa casa

- Bueno entonces cambiemos de tema, -pensó unos segundos antes de seguir- ¿que pensaste cuando apenas nos conocimos?

- Huy para ser sincera pensé que eras la niña de papi –contesto sincera

- En serio, bueno yo pensaba que lo que hacías de no hacer caso era para llamar la atención

- De verdad...- susurro cabizbaja, su hermana había pensado una cosa totalmente distinta, al igual q ella.

- Si pero ahora ya no –dudo por un momento como si las palabras se hubieran atorado en su garganta

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Qué piensas? –pregunto un tanto curiosa por la duda de su hermana

- Es que no se si decirlo o no... –expreso aun dudosa

- Pues solo dilo no pasa nada –alentó a su hermana

- Esta bien pero no me lo tomes a mal, es que te envidio –soltó rápidamente, después de explicarse

- ¿A mi? Estarás bromeando

- No, no lo estoy te envidio por que tienes mucha gente que se preocupa por ti

-- Tu también has de tener gente, tienes a nuestro padre y –calló de golpe- _"hay no puedo mencionar a Shaoran"_

- Ya vez solo a el, tu también lo tienes y tienes a tu mamá y a Inuyasha

- ¿Inuyasha? –sacude la cabeza- yo no tengo a Yukito-san el en 15 años nunca se ocupo de mi nunca asta el día que llegue aquí lo había visto

- Aun así, aun que tu nunca lo viste el siempre estaba al tanto de ti, es mas siempre me comparaba contigo -cambiando a un tono mas grueso- Aome-chan sale bien en sus notas, Aome-chan esto, Aome-chan lo otro, -tono normal- siempre era lo mismo

- Eso no importa todo lo que sabe de mi es superficial, en cambio si hubiera estado conmigo seria diferente

- Velo de esta forma –metido un poco, pensando bien sus palabras- aun que allá sido después de 15 años no quita que se preocupo por ti

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero solo tal vez eh –aclaro sonriendo- ¿y tu mamá? –esa era la pregunta obliga

- Esta de viaje –contesto sin ánimos

- ¿Y cuando regresa? –era mucho tiempo sin q estuviera ahí, ella misma pensó q estaba muerta

- No lo se y la verdad ah dejado de importarme –acabo mordaz, con un tono q expresaba q no le gustaba hablar del tema, algo q Aome entendió

- Bueno cambiemos de tema –este era un buen momento, sin duda- Shaoran –dijo en tono de pregunta, sin hacer mucho enfansis

- ¿Qué con el? –se sonrojo-

- Por que lo tratas tan mal –explico esperando una escusa

- Lo trato igual que a todos –indiferente-

- No es cierto lo tratas pésimo –aclaró al ver q ella no diría nada si seguía así

- Que importa es igual que los otros, o acaso te gusta –intuyo con voz triste-

- ¿¿A mi?? Claro que no –dijo sorprendida respondiendo ella misma su pregunta

- No seria nada malo el es un chico muy lindo, alegre, simpático, atento, ¿por que no?

- No te niego que seria un buen partido –debatió unos segundos- pero el esta enamorado de otra chica

- A si ¿Y tu sabes quien es?

- Si, es una chica muy bonita y buena persona además que la conoce desde niña

- Ah que bien _"será que no signifique nada"_ –no puedo ocultar su mirada triste, aun q su voz y sus palabras expresaran una cosa totalmente diferente

- Lo único malo es que ella no le hace caso es mas lo trata mal, aun q espero que eso cambie –continuó al ver su reacción y viendo como ahora Yuriko ponía atención- por cierto mañana voy a salir con los chicos ¿quieres venir?

- No creo, ya demasiado molesto en la escuela como para ir –se excuso

- Si lo dices por Inu no te preocupes y si acaso se le ocurre decirte algo yo lo calmo –poniendo mirada asesina y apretando los puños-

- No lo regañes después de todo el quiere pasar tiempo a solas con su amorcito –comentaba burlona

- De que hablas el y yo solo somos amigos –negaba apenada por el comentario

- Eso ni tu te lo crees, anda dime –suplico emocionada al ver lo rojo de sus mejillas

- La verdad si me gusta un poco –acepto al fin, con una sonrisa

- Pues que esperas mira que a el le encantas –canturreo una mas feliz

- No se, aun no lo conozco del todo –decía dudosa, sintiendo q era muy rápido

- Esta bien pero cuando se decidan pido ser la primera en enterarme –calco feliz por su hermana, sabiendo q en un futuro, si se decidían, serian muy felices

- Esta bien, pero mañana vas con nosotros –contesto con una condición

- Esta bien –dijo rendida - ¿y adonde vamos a ir?

-A un parque de diversiones y te quiero presentar a mi Familia –respondió

- ¿Tu familia? –pregunto asombrada

- Se me olvidaba decirte que tienes a otro hermano es menor

- En serio y como se llama

- Sota es un niño muy amable te va a encantar –comento feliz de ver q Yuriko le interesaba Sota

- Y papa sabe de eso, es decir, que los vas a ver

- No, y te pido que no se lo digas -contesto

- Descuida que de mi no sale nada –prometió con una sonrisa

La noche nos quedo corta para tantas cosas que hablamos y nos gano un poco el sueño aun que la verdad dormimos muy poco, siendo un castigo para mi ya que duermo mucho, pero valió la pena conocí mucho a Yuriko, tengo la certeza que a Sota y a Mamá les va a agradar aun que pienso que al principio no va a ser muy bueno confió que mejore. (Aome)

Ya es de día, son mas o menos, como las 11, y los chico llegaran en dos horas, Yuriko esta corriendo como loca por que dice que no le alcanza el tiempo para arreglarse yo acabe en media hora y ahora estoy esperando para desayunar en la cocina junto a mi esta Shaoran y Ayame y preparando el desayuno esta Kaede (Aome)

- Chicos el desayuno estará listo en un poco mas de media hora –comento la señora al tiempo q nos miraba

- ¡¡Tanto!! –correamos los tres desde la barra en donde nos recargábamos

- Tengo hambre Abu necesito fuerzas para lavar el coche –decía Shaoran q es el nieto de Kaede

-¡¡Me muero de hambre!! –apoye a Shaoran

- Ya chicos tengan paciencia para hacer tiempo por que no te ayudo a lavar el Auto eh Shaoran –resolvió Ayame, proponiendo eso a Shaoran

- Si no queda de otra –contesto no muy convencido

- ¡Yo les ayudo! –dijo feliz de hacer algo diferente

- Gracia pero no creo que...

- Que nada les ayudo y punto –interrumpió al chico dejando el claro q lo haría

- Pero que tal si se enoja el señor -hablaba Ayame con preocupación

- Además que no vas a salir –dijo tratando de hacer desistir a la terca chica

– Y que yo los quiero ayudar no me sentiría bien esperándolos aquí mientras ustedes trabajan –explico

- En serio no habría problema –dijo Ayame haciendo q Aome pusiera cara de perrito a medio morir logrando así por fin su cometido

- No creo que pase nada si nos ayuda esta vez –sonrío viendo a Ayame-

- ¡POR ESO TE QUIERO SHAORAN! –grito feliz echándose a sus brazos por el apoyo

En el cuarto de Yuriko-

- Ya casi estoy pensé que no me daría tiempo –decía para si misma viéndose en el espejo contenta por el resultado con una sonrisa, q desapareció al escuchar un grito

- ¡POR ESO TE QUIERO SHAORAN! –escucho la voz de su hermana

- Puede que ella se enamore de el sin darse cuenta y como Aome es no dudo que Shaoran le corresponda _"y como no sabe que yo lo quiero"_-pensaba bajando las escaleras- _"puede que ella y el..."_ –callo ese pensamiento llegando a al cocina- _"aun puedo hacer algo"_ Kaede Buenos días –saludo a la cocinera q la veía algo asombrada

- Buenos días niña Yuriko –mencionaba sorprendida era raro para ella ver a Yuriko ahí

- ¿Y Aome?-pregunto triste-

- ¿Esta bien? –pregunto al notar su semblante y su tono triste al hablar

- Claro –respondió al poner su mejor 'sonrisa'- pero ¿dónde esta mi hermana? -insistió

- Afuera, ahora la llamo –contesto no tragándose por completo la sonrisa

- No gracias yo la busco –explico recobrando un poco, ahora si, su sonrisa

- "Aome le hace muy bien a Yuriko, así volverá a ser la de antes" –pensó la anciana mientras retomaba sus tarea del desayuno al ver a Yuriko casi cruzar la puerta q llevaba al jardín

Salía después de hablar un poco con la cocinera, cuando apenas al poner un pie afuera de la casa hacia jardín sentí el agua fría recorrer mi cuerpo, por lo q solté un grito q de seguro dejaría sordo a alguno de los q me veía expectante, escuche un ligero "Upss" por parte de Aome, esta ya se esperaba mi peor reacción, pero q va, había dicho q aun podía hacer algo para mejor mi vida, así q pase entre esas aun tres sorprendidas miradas, al parecer Shaoran fue el primero en reaccionar diciendo alterado q lo sentía, aun en esa situación llamándome con propiedad, q feo sonaba 'señorita Yuriko' apreciaba mas un 'Yuriko', pero lograría ganármelo de nuevo, aun q fuera demasiado tarde para algo mas, así pase asta q logre recoger la manguera q traía asta hace poco Aome (Yuriko)

-¡Pues esta me la pagas! –Decía al mojarlo por completo- ves así te ves mejor –finalizaba con una burla amable

Puede ver como los tres se sorprendieron, así q los bañe con la manguera despertándolos, así todos comenzamos a jugar y lavar el Auto entre risas (Yuriko)

- ¡Ya esta el desayuno! –escucharon desde la cocina dejando por fin de jugar acabando de lavar el auto, el cual era el q menos atención tenia

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras comíamos veía de reojo a Shaoran y a Yuriko, los dos tenían una linda sonrisa que solo se comparaba a cuando comenzó Yuriko a jugar con nosotros cuando pensamos lo peor, creo que mi misión de ayudarlos se acabo hoy pues de ahora en adelante ellos tomaran la decisión de ser felices o no (Aome)

- Aome apurare que van a llegar los chicos y te tienes que duchar -apuraba la menor al acabar de comer

- Ya lo se, ya acabo mejor date prisa tu que te tardas mucho –contraataco sonriendo

- Tan siquiera ya acabe de comer, y Shaoran –llamo al muchacho q la miro enseguida sorprendido

- Si señorita Yuriko –contesto un tanto apenado al escuchar el tono amable de ella

- Te recomiendo que te duches o te puede hacer daño, igual tu Ayame, con permiso me voy a arreglar, de nuevo –término divertida, desapareciendo de la cocina

Continuara...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo más D espero q les guste mucho, gracias por leer D

Y va en especial para **WIIIXX **q dejo un lindo cometario (jejeje yo sé q ay muchas personas que leen y no dejan come, por eso la sigo continuando, yo soy una de esas personas XD, grax por tus palabras y q bien q te haiga gustado, el anime es un buen mundo de fans, muy variados D)

Espero q les guste cómo va la historia D

Tsuki-tan


	7. Familia

**"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta..."**

**Capitulo VII**

"**Esta es mi Familia y también la tuya..."**

Yuriko apenas se había acabado de arreglar cuando llegaron los chicos les pedí que el que nos llevara fuera Shaoran pues tenia confianza en el y aun que Inuyasha renegó un poco diciendo que Mioga era de plena confianza acepto y Shaoran nos llevo (Aome)

- Al fin llegamos –menciono Aome al bajar del gran auto q los había llevado asta el parque de diversiones

- Ya estaba arto de ir en el auto –expreso Inuyasha bajando atrás de ella y estirándose

- Ya Inu no seas quejumbroso esto vale la pena –comento Eri seguida de su novio Rioga

- Es cierto no te quejes –abrazando a Eri por atrás-

- Es cierto además bien que lo vas a disfrutar –apoyo Ginta al bajar también

- Con Aome –completo Ayumi tomándole la mano a Ginta

- Fehh no digan cosas que no –bramo molesto ante la insinuación grupal

-Cierto no digan eso que no ven que viene Yuriko –dijo yuca tomándose del brazo de Eriot-

- Por eso viene así –bromeo Eriot al ver a Inuyasha molesto

- Ya te dije Aome que por mi no hay problema –sonrió Yuriko apoyando a todos

- Yuriko no digas eso –reprendió un poco roja ante todo lo dicho- y ahora que lo recuerdo nosotros los dejamos por un rato no tardamos –explico, tenia la perfecta excusa para salir del bochornoso momento

- No se preocupen por Yuriko que nosotros la cuidamos –ofreció Eriot con naturalidad

- Hey no andes de ofrecido Eriot –dijo molesta su novia propinándole un golpe

- Yo lo decía para que se fueran solitos –sobándose el chichón-

- Pues gracias pero Yuriko va con nosotros

Cuando al fin nos dejaron salir del parque nos fuimos directo a mi casa ahí aparte de estar mi madre y Sota se veía a Sango Con Miroku y a Koga (Aome)

- No te preocupes Yuriko –decía Aome tratando de calmar a Yuriko aun dentro del auto

- Es que no creo que les cause mucho animo saber que soy la otra hija de Yukito

- Ya... voy yo primero –calmo y cuando estaba a punto de bajar un brazo la detuvo

- Yo te acompaño –ofreció molesto viendo a Koga-

- Inu voy yo no tardo –sonrió nerviosa, no era normal ver al chico tan atento y se imaginaba por q el cambio, siempre q estaba Koga presente o involucrado era igual

- Esta bien –dijo vencido soltándola viendo como Aome bajaba del auto y saludaba a Sango luego a Miroku y por ultimo a Koga -ese lobo no pierde oportunidad -gruño por lo bajo pero Yuriko escucho

- Te gusta mucho mi hermana –dijo mas como una afirmación, pero el lo tomo por pregunta

- ¿Eh? A mi, no –contesto indiferente y con un rojo carmín en las mejillas

- Yo creo que ella también gusta de ti –soltó de repente Yuriko logrando así tener la atención de un sorprendido Inuyasha

--Con Aome--

-Hola chicos -saludo a Aome pasando a lado de cado uno y besándolos en la mejilla

- Tu mamá y tu hermano están adentro –le dijo su casi hermana, ella sabia lo q iba a pasar, aun q no sabia como todos lo iban a tomar

- Nos vas a decir cual es la sorpresa –pidió Miroku emocionado

- Claro de hecho esta en el Auto –explico Aome pero en el auto solo puede verse Inu-

- Que sorpresa tan mas fea si se trata de la bestia esa que nos presentaste la otra ocasión

- Hey Koga no le digas así a Inu yo lo quiero mucho, además el no es la sorpresa

- Hermana ya llegaste –dijo feliz un chico saliendo de la casa

- Sota que bueno que sales y mamá

- Aquí estoy ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que nos tenías?

- Ahora la traigo esta en el auto –Aome va hacia el auto primero baja Inuyasha y después Yuriko- Su nombre es Yuriko –Sota corre hacia ella-

- Hola, mi nombre es Sota tengo 10 ¿y tu?

- Tengo 13 –contesto Yuriko con una sonrisa

- ¿Y de donde conoces a mi hermana?

- Yo contesto eso, bueno a todos les presento a Yuriko mi otra... hermana

- ¿QUÉ? –se escucho un grito al unisonó de Miroku y Koga, al tiempo q la madre de Aome susurraba por lo bajo un con permiso entrando a la casa

- Mamá espera –agacha la cabeza-creo que no será nada fácil

- Aome yo creo que lo mejor es que vayas a hablar con mamá yo me quedo aquí con Yuriko –Aome agradeció con la mirada a su hermano y entro a la casa-

- Yo pienso que lo mejor será que yo vuelva a casa –decía una Yuriko cabizbaja

- Señorita Yuriko comprenda que esto no es nada fácil de asimilar así como así –alentó Shaoran al ver así a su niña

- Lo se y lo comprendo por eso quiero irme Shaoran –se explico mas Yuriko conteniendo un poco unas lagrimas q querían salir

- ¿Yuriko-san usted quiere aun que sea un poco a mi hermana Aome? –pregunto calmado el hermano menor

- Claro que la quiero y no un poco la quiero mucho

- Entonces no te vayas, te aseguro que ya se esta culpando de hacerte pasar un mal rato, y si te vas la vas a hacer sentir peor –se explico Sota

- Eso es cierto con lo que conozco a Aome se que se sentiría mal –lo apoyo Inuyasha tratando de de convencer a Yuriko

- Con lo que la conoces...bah eso déjanos decirlo a nosotros, que si la conocemos –gruño Koga como siempre echando bronca a Inuyasha

- Koga comportante quieres –pidió Sango convincentemente para el joven lobo

--dentro de la casa--

- Mamá ¿dónde estas? –pregunto Aome entrando a la sala

- ¿Por qué la trajiste Aome? –cuestiono a su hija dejándose ver

- Mamá que pasa que tiene de malo Yuriko y yo nos llevamos bien –trato de evitar Aome, cosa q no logro, ya se había desatado el pasado

- Sabes cuando me entere que tenías una hermana- comento casi al aire

- ¿Ya lo sabias?, como fue –pregunto Aome sorprendida, no recordaba q ella lo supiera

- Yo acaba de quedar embarazada de Sota, el ya no venia tanto como antes pero yo lo quería igual o mas... –comenzó q relatar, haciendo q Aome recordara un poco

Mi mamá estaba con los ojos llorosos era cierto ahora recordaba detalles que había bloqueado de mi mente (Aome)

- Tal vez tu no recuerdas bien, pero eso fue el comienzo de la discusión, yo le había hablado a su oficina para darle la noticia, ahí me dijeron que estaba en su casa con su hija y esposa, cuando el llego al día siguiente yo le réglame, no por el hecho de que tuviera una hija sino por el hecho de que no me lo había dicho por 3 años, desde entonces la relación fue seca y el no vino mas después de 2 meses, no se entero de mi estado asta que Sota nació –continuo entre lagrimas

- Fue entonces que empezaste a trabajar y que yo comenzaba a cuidar a Sota con ayuda del abuelo, tu no parabas de llorar debido a las discusiones con Yukito cuando venia a vernos, un años después el ya no vino mas –termino con el relato al ver a su mamá realmente afectada por contar eso, q ahora ella recordaba

- Pensé que no lo recordabas –comento una vez q dejo un poco las lagrimas, sorprendida

- Mas bien no quería recordarlo, -paro un momento, pensando bien q decir- mamá aun así quisiera que le des una oportunidad a Yuriko, ella no tiene la culpa además es muy buena persona

- Para que hables así de ella debe de ser cierto y si le tienes la confianza para compartir tu secreto mas –le dio la razón, después de todo la tenia

- Bueno la verdad al principio no era tan buena la relación –sonrió al recordar como había sido todo- pero ah mejorado

- ¿Y como vas con Yukito? –preguntó al tiempo q Aome borraba un poco su sonrisa y le contestaba un tanto indiferente

- Igual, vamos con Yuriko antes de que se vaya –era claro q no quería hablar del tema, después de todo como ya le había dicho a Yuriko aun no se olvidaba como llego el a su vida y todo lo q tuvo q dejar

--+--

- SI!! Ganamos –festejaba Yuriko feliz olvidando un poco el incidente

- Te gane lobo sarnoso –recalcaba a su mayor 'contrincante'

- Cállate bestia –contradecía Koga

- Como sea les ganamos –dijo Sota, siendo el mas calmado por la victoria

- Ya veras con tu hermana –decía también Sango un poco alterada, ¿Cómo era q les habían ganado?

-¿ Que paso aquí? –pregunto Aome saliendo de la casa y viendo el alboroto de todos

- Nos ganaron puedes creerlo nunca habíamos perdido y ellos no sabían jugar –dijo Sango compartiendo el asombro de la derrota

- Hay Sango hay que saber perder –consoló a su amiga del alma, sabía perfectamente q a ella no le gustaba perder

- ¿Y vamos a ir al parque? –se hacia tarde y Miroku en verdad quería ir al parque

- Claro, pero ¿y los demás? –pregunto apenas al notar la ausencia de dos de sus amigos

- Lin y Kohaku tenían ya planes con los padres de ambos –explico Koga

- No dudo que al final sean una linda pareja –dijo feliz, en verdad se les veía muy bien juntos

- Así los únicos dos que faltarían serian tu y Koga, Aome –comento inocente su amiga

- Seria mejor adelantarnos a Lin y Kohaku no crees –dijo Koga al momento de abrazar a Aome-

- Oye aléjate de Aome si no quieres que –amenazo al ver la cercanía pero Koga interrumpió

- Que bestia ¿Qué aras? –reto soltando a Aome

- Por favor ya no pelen – pidió poniéndose entre los dos, sonriendo nerviosa- mejor nos vamos ¿si?

- Si chicos mejor vamos o no tendremos mucho tiempo –en verdad ya quería estar en los juegos

- Esta bien Miroku, vamos –concedió al muchacho q quería disfrutar los juegos

Fue una de las tardes mas raras que eh tenido en mi vida, en el parque de diversiones todo estuvo muy alegre, pero si recuerdo cuando estuve en mi casa con mi mamá todo estuvo muy triste, es increíble que apenas recordara eso que paso hace 9 casi 10 años (Aome)

- Yuriko, ¿hija que tal te fue con Aome y sus amigos? –pregunto Yukito, queriendo saber q habían hecho

- Muy bien papá nos divertimos mucho en el parque –sonrió al recordar todo

- Solo fueron ahí –insistió al ver tal alegría en su hija menor

- Si tal y como te dijimos –no le diría nada a su padre, no traicionaría a su hermana, a su amiga

- Me alegra mucho que se lleven mejor Aome y tú –dijo entre feliz y triste, por q la relación no podía mejorar con el

- Se que te gustaría que Aome también mejorara la relación de los dos pero tu también debes darle libertades, hoy me contó acerca de mi hermano y su madre parecía tan feliz y con un brillo en sus ojo, los ah de extrañar mucho –por q no ayudar, sabía q Aome quería verlos mas a menudo y sin falta de tiempo

- Tal vez no sea tan mala idea –digo al recordar como había sufrido Aome al ver a Sota consolar a su madre

"- Yuriko vuelve a ser la niña de antes - -pensó escondido- gracias Aome –se va-"

- Claro que no es mala idea, por lo que me cuenta de Sota, él es muy apegada a ella, seria bueno que tuvieras un gesto con él ¿no crees?

- Are lo posible Yuriko, eso puedes decirle a Aome –concedió al tiempo q daba por terminada la conversación

Voy detrás de Shaoran, por lo que veo no soy la única que oye por las puertas, aun que se que Shaoran lo hace por otras razones, ha de ser horrible para el que después de tantos años solo sea un amigo de Yuriko (Aome)

--

Hola, me eh tardado un poco pero eh tenido unas vacaciones ocupadas TT, en fin muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y wiiixx grax por tu come, y espero q este aclarada la duda XP

Tsuki-tan

(Próximo capitulo "Aclarando" amigos o algo mas, q somos… yo ya lo sé… ¿Y tú?)


	8. Aclarando

"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta

**"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta..."**

**Capitulo VIII**

"**Aclarando...¿amigos o algo mas?"**

23 de abril del 2006 –domingo-

Voy detrás de Shaoran, por lo que veo no soy la unida que oye por las puertas, aun que se que Shaoran lo hace por otras razones, ha de ser horrible para el que después de tantos años solo sea un amigo de Yuriko (Aome)

- ¡Shaoran espérame! –menciono en un gritito para lograr q el aludido parara su huida

- Señorita Aome –dijo sorprendido, sin percatarse de cómo la llamaba

- Oye que paso con ese señorita, solo Aome –reprendió enseguida, odiaba q le dijeran así y mas contando q el chico era su amigo, mas q un empleado

- Lo siento Aome, me asustaste –contesto apenado, a veces olvidaba q a ella no le gustaba q le hablaran de esa forma

- No te preocupes queda entre nosotros dos eso de oír por las puertas -guiñando un ojo- aun que hablando de los motivos –dijo en tono perspicaz

- Sabes cuales son, Yuriko esta volviendo a ser la misma, pero aun no creo que recuerde lo que paso aquel día –explico, sabiendo perfectamente q ese era su punto

-Pues te equivocas ella recuerda el día en su madre no regreso –dijo Aome, viendo q aun así el chico seguía igual de desolado

- Pero no recuerda al niño que la consoló ese día –expreso al fin después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio

- Yo no creo lo mismo Shaoran-san –menciono logrando así el interés del chico

- ¿Por qué? Ella te menciono algo –pregunto ilusionado, como no hacerlo

- No, pero yo le mencione que estas enamorado –soltó sin más

- ¿Por que hiciste eso? –Pregunto- te pedí que no lo hicieras, de seguro ella solo juega a ser mi amiga- le explico, ahora no creía q tal cambio fuera del todo cierto y mas el q mantenía con el

- Le dije que estas enamorado más no que estas enamorado de alguien de esta casa, se la disfrace bien para que no sospechara nada –se defendió Aome, si no era tan tonta, el cambia de su hermana era genuino

- Solo falta que piense que me enamore de ti Aome –menciono, no tanto como una posibilidad, si no por q el mismo lo dudaba

--+--

- Me enamore de ti Aome –escucho Yuriko, la voz de Shaoran

- Tal vez si fue demasiado tarde para nosotros, Aome es mas linda que yo y casi es de su edad, ahora entiendo por que Aome dice que no gusta de Inu, pobre esta ilusionado, lo comprendo tan bien -desaparece de la puerta donde nadie la noto-

--+--

- Bueno es una niña algo insegura pero espero que no tanto, seria un golpe para ella que piense que ahí algo entre nosotros, además es algo ilógico –dijo Aome viendo todo muy claro, ¿ella con Shaoran?, su hermana no podía imaginar eso, ¿o si?

- No seria tan loco que ella tenga esa idea –propuso una vez mas, pero esta vez un tanto dolido, le había dolido lo dicho, pero no tanto como creyó, q era todo eso q sentía

- Entonces tienes que hacer algo por si ella piensa algo así –calco Aome sin percatarse del sonrojo de su amigo y el dolido de su voz

- ¿Algo? A que te refieres –pregunto, se imaginaba ese 'algo'

- Yo ya te ayude, es hora que des el siguiente, esto claro si en verdad quieres, debes decirle a mi hermana que estas enamorado de ella –concluyo Aome ilusionada e imaginando eso con el dueño de su corazón

- Aome –la llamó notando como estaba ilusionada se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Tu estas enamorada?

- Yo, bueno, aun no lo se –contesto entre sorprendida y confundida-

- Es del joven Taisho ¿cierto? –se le notaba perfectamente, pero no dolía, no le dolía

- Se nota mucho, Sango-chan y mi hermana me preguntaron lo mismo

- Es solo que como lo miras, como hablas de él, lo bueno es que te corresponde –soltó sin pensar, notando q ya lo había dicho

- ¿Como lo sabes? –curioseo, quería saber si el sabía algo de los sentimientos q podía guardar Inuyasha para con ella

- Soy hombre, se cuando estamos enamorados –dijo recordando lo del auto, no iba a decirlo, no le correspondía

Flash back 

ese lobo no pierde oportunidad -gruño por lo bajo pero Yuriko escucho

- Te gusta mucho mi hermana –dijo mas como una afirmación, pero el lo tomo por pregunta

- ¿Eh? A mi, no –contesto indiferente y con un rojo carmín en las mejillas

- Yo creo que ella también gusta de ti –soltó de repente Yuriko logrando así tener la atención de un sorprendido Inuyasha, Shaoran vio por el retrovisor con mas atención

- ¿En verdad lo crees? –pregunto aun dudoso, como la pequeña hermana decía eso

- Como para que quieres saber si ella no te gusta –contraatacó desinteresada-

- Esta bien si ella me gusta y mucho, -acepto al fin- tu hermana es diferente a las mujeres que conozco, solo mírala –volteando hacia Aome- ella no tiene necesidad de traerte aquí sin embargo busca que no te sientas sola, por que te aprecia, es decir, llego a una escuela después de reencontrase con su padre que no había visto en 15 años y no se tu, pero yo no la he visto desvastada como lo estaría cualquier otra persona y no por que no quiera a su familia sino por que es tan fuerte, es simplemente única – Yuriko mira al chico mas q otra cosa por como se expreso sabe q en verdad quiere a su hermana, Shaoran también lo nota, y se da cuenta de todas esas virtudes que su Aome tiene, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella? Ve a Yuriko lo que siente no es exactamente lo mismo cual será el amor -

Fin del Flash back 

- ¿Shaoran? –lo llama otra vez, logrando al fin obtener su atención

- Si Aome –le contesta aun después de un rato

- Es que bueno te quedaste pensativo, ¿seguro que no sabes nada más? –pregunto de nuevo, ese momento ausente le hacia dudar

- Si claro, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en todo el tiempo que Yuriko y yo hemos estado separados, me preguntaba si ¿es en realidad amor lo que siento por ella y no solo compresión o una gran amistad? –soltó el chico excusándose y a la vez diciendo su duda

- En ese caso pregúntate que has sentido por tantos años, que te ah hecho soportar tanto desplantes, tanta soledad –podía comprender q Shaoran estuviera confuso por todo lo q había pasado en esos años, pero en realidad dejaría pasar la oportunidad una vez mas

- No se que hacer Aome, ¿qué tal si estoy desperdiciando una oportunidad con alguien mas? –eso era ser claro, no tenia por q arruinar la amistad con Aome, por su confusión, podía decirle todo pero sin entrar en detalles, detalles tales como _'esa persona q me hace dudar eres tu'_

- ¿Con quien has tenido mas momentos 'tristes'? con esa otra chava o con mi hermana, tal vez solo es que esa otra chava te deslumbro –ella sabía q hablaba de ella pero no dejaría q Shaoran se confundiera mas, Aome sabia q en verdad amaba a su hermana

- Admiración _'solo admiración'_ -dijo en un susurro q Aome pudo escuchar

- Bueno es valido confundirse, pero yo te aconsejo que no pierdas más tiempo Shaoran –dijo feliz, el chico se aclaro en realidad muy rápido, ya era hora

- Gracias Aome, voy a buscar a tu hermana –mencionaba feliz, le dio un beso sin darse si quiera cuenta en la mejilla por lo emocionado q estaba y desapareció-

-Van a hacer una hermosa pareja, -comienza a llover ligeramente, Aome voltea su rostro al cielo- tal vez es hora de aclararme yo también –entra a la casa-

--+--+--

No puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida, la llegada de Aome parece detonar muchas cosas, justo ahora quisiera regresar el tiempo, no haberle hecho caso a mi padre y seguir mi amistad con Shaoran (Yuriko)

- Regresar donde todo comenzó, donde me deje a mi misma, lo mejor de mi –se sienta en un columpio, el mismo que ha visitado todos sus cumpleaños recordando aquel día-

Flash back 

Ese día su madre regresaría de su viaje o al menos eso le habían dicho pero su madre nunca llego ese día debió de ser el mejor de su vida pues era su cumpleaños pero no fue así, un niño un poco mas grande de ella se acerco y la abrazo ella correspondió y se hecho a llorar en sus brazos, hace tanto que nadie la abraza dándole ese cariño esa confianza que se sintió segura y se dejo llevar tenia 9 años pero ella solo sabia que eso era amor, los niños se besaron, un juego, una muestra de cariño no pensaron en mas

- Yuriko entra ya –dijo Yukito al verlos abrazados-

- Si padre –contesto sin ánimos la niña

- Yuriko, tu y ese niño ¿son amigos? –pregunto el padre de la niña una vez dentro de la casa

- Claro papá, Shaoran y yo somos amigos desde que la señora Kaede lo trajo –contesto un poco mas animada, hablar de su gran amigo le hacia feliz

- Pero hija no puedes ser amiga de ese niño –dijo Yukito, viendo a su hija con reproche, como podía juntar con alguien de menor clase

- ¿Por que papi Shaoran es malo? –pregunto con inocencia al niña notando el enoja de su padre

- Algo así, Shaoran no es del todo malo, pero es pobre y hay una gran diferencia hija entre tu y él, por desgracia él nunca estará a tu nivel el esta a tu servicio, no puede ser tu amigo, ¿entiendes Yuriko? –explico Yukito a su pequeña hija, ideas absurdas

- Si papá, Shaoran y yo no somos iguales –se borra el brillo de sus ojos, levanta el rostro- _"no existe nadie que este para mi"_

Fin del Flash back 

Ah empezado a llover, pero no quiero regresar a casa, no soportaría ver hoy a Aome o a Shaoran aun que sea separados, además aun es temprano, recuerdo donde refugiarme y esta muy cerca (Yuriko)

--

Busque a Yuriko en su cuarto, en la casa, en el jardín y nada me preocupa que se haya hecho realidad la confusión de Yuriko, de lo de Aome y yo, no la culparía yo mismo lo dude, estoy asustado y si le paso algo.

Salí a buscarla solo se me ocurre el parque a donde solíamos ir(Shaoran)

- Yuriko, Yuriko! YURIKO!! –Guarda silencio- ¿Qué es eso? –Sigue el sonido-¿Señorita Yuriko?

Ella voltea a verme, incrédula tal vez, asombrada, tiene los ojos llorosos esforzándose por no llorar, sale del gran tubo ensuciándose sus zapatos, llora y se lanza a en abrazo q yo respondo sin pensar (Shaoran)

- Ay Shaoran, te hecho tanto de menos –conto entre sollozos al sentir como el correspondió su abrazo, recordando la ultima vez q la abrazo de esa forma tan acogedora y protectora

- Pero si siempre me has tenido contigo mi pequeña –contesto a su confesión, y es q el siempre había estado a su lado yeso no cambiaria jamás

- No yo te perdí, si no hace tiempo, ahora...justo hoy –ella no quería soltarlo, no quería ver sus ojos, no quería q el la viera así, llorando por el

¿Hoy? -la hizo mirarle a los ojos, necesito saber-

- Yo, yo te oí cuando tu le decías a Aome, y lo entiendo Aome es muy linda sincera y no se deje llevar por los demás es una excelente hermana y sobre todo mujer, casi de tu edad y - menciono rápidamente, tenia q decirlo antes de q ya no pudiera hablar mas

- Puedes dejar de hablar por un minuto –dijo poniendo su índice en su boca- lo que oíste fue una confusión, yo siempre te ha amado y no deje de hacerlo nunca

- Pero yo fui grosera, y además Aome, ella...

- Ella y yo somos grandes amigos, -la interrumpió antes de q digiera mas- solo eso, regresemos a casa no quiero que te resfríes vamos

La tomo de la cintura, aun que éramos niños yo recuerdo sus labios tan cálidos como ahora, la veo sonrojarse y se esconde en mi pecho, esto es amor (Shaoran)

--

Es raro no esta Shaoran ni Yuriko, quiero imaginar lo mejor, estoy sola en mi cuarto Ayame se fue no mas de cinco minutos, la próxima semana nos acompañara con mi familia (Aome)

- Inuyasha, Inu, mi lindo Inu ¿cómo es que te quiero?

Ahora Shaoran y Yuriko estarán juntos y me hace pensar que pasa conmigo, primero no puedo corresponderle a Koga que es mi mejor amigo y esto con Inuyasha ninguno de los dos sabe bien lo quiere, es decir, es obvio para otras personas que no somos solo amigos pero entre nosotros no aferramos a hacernos creer que lo somos (Aome)

- Tal vez temo enamorarme, los dos tememos, pero es tarde para mi –susurro, al momento q dejo de escribir, viéndose escrito en un cuaderno-

_Te quiero como algo más Inuyasha._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Lo siento Xd es q acabo de entrar a la uni y saben es mas difícil de acostumbrarse de lo q creí TT pero bueno ya estoy un poco mas relajada D, ya la otra sema el martes les traigo un nuevo capitulo q se llama

"_**Empezando bien algo mal" **_

_No resisto todo esto, es tan confuso tenerlo cerca, parece que se molesto pero no tengo control, él voltea a otro lado Yuriko viene hacia nosotros junto con Shaoran abrazados, se que notan que no está bien (Aome)_

_- Si lo pides lo tienes-comento con una linda sonrisa, no era cualquier chica, tomo su mano conduciéndola a su auto, Aome miro sorprendida como salía como sin nada, como si fuera el dueño pero no digo nada, después de todo eso ayudo a q pudiera salir a ver a Sango_

GRAX POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!!


	9. Empezando

"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta

**"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta..."**

**Capitulo IX**

"**Empezando bien, algo mal" **

Lunes 24 de abril

Yuriko vino a verme anoche, empapada y contenta me contó que ella y Shaoran se besaron, fue tan tierna cuando estábamos desayunando ella y Shaoran se miraban muy discretamente según ellos, pero todos nos dimos cuenta, ahora vamos rumbo a la escuela, me bajo muy rápido dando señas que tienen un tiempo aun, Inuyasha esta esperándome, me sonríe y yo hago como si mi mundo no se derritiera. (Aome)

- Aome y ahora que solo vienes tu. ¿Y qué paso con tu hermana? –Aome jala a Inu a adentro de la escuela

- Si viene solo que esta adentro del auto con Shaoran –dijo risueña

- ¿Adentro con él? –Tarda un minuto en entender- Ellos dos se...

- Se reconciliaron...por así decirse –contesto alegre entusiasmada con la idea de su hermana y su amigo ahora juntos

- ¿Y adivino que tu tuviste que ver? –inquirió curioso él, sabiendo ya de antemano la respuesta como es q ella lo sorprendía tanto…

- Solo lo ayude un poco hacen una bonita pareja no crees -dijo viendo como Shaoran baja del auto y le abre la puerta a Yuriko ambos sonriendo-

- No hay duda que eres única Aome Higurashi –dijo tomándola por la cintura y besando su mejilla con tanto naturalidad, como si fueran novios

- Deja de decir cosas que no Inuyasha... -dijo soltándose de él, acaso no se daba cuenta de lo q provocaba con sus palabras

No resisto todo esto, es tan confuso tenerlo cerca, parece que se molesto pero no tengo control, él voltea a otro lado Yuriko viene hacia nosotros junto con Shaoran abrazados, se que notan que no está bien (Aome)

- Hola Inuyasha, mmm ¿pasa algo? –comento Yuriko notando rápido la tensión del ambiente de los dos

- No nada, ¿Están juntos? Qué envidia –contesto veloz, sentía envidia de la suerte del muchacho, de poder tener así a la persona q quería, sin tener q esconderse, como lo hacia él, en el papel del amigo.

- Todo gracias a Aome es sensacional –dijo Shaoran algo distraído, estaba muy agradecido con Aome por lo q había hecho

- Gracias Shaoran, Inuyasha te veo en el salón tengo que ir a la cafetería por algo –si quería salir de ahí y con tanta rapidez como se pudiera

- Claro, no ay problema te veo ahí –menciono por la bajo, q le ocurría a Aome, acaso el había hecho algo sin darse cuenta, era cierto q a veces metía al pata, pero estaba seguro q esta vez no era asi

--+&+--

- Bueno yo también me voy, te veo en casa –dijo al besar a Yuriko- hasta luego y arregle las cosas joven, es decir, con Aome

- Claro -Shaoran se va- como si fuera tan fácil... –murmura por lo bajo

- ¿Que paso? Esta molesta si venía bien –comento al no entender el cambio de actitud de su hermana

- Me gustaría saberlo Yuriko, te juro que si –Yuriko lo toma del hombro dándole animo, su hermana era un poco complicada- parece que yo le molesto, mi compañía –termino con pesar sintiendo la mano de la hermana

--+&+--

Sé que no está bien lo que hago, que tengo la posibilidad de perderlo como amigo por esto pero no quiero seguir jugando, no sé ni que comprar, solo pido un agua, tengo que regresar al salón, o el profesor. me sacara como la primera semana, genial no tengo ánimos para soportar esto (Aome)

- Hola, es una lástima que mi hermano tengo a una chava como tú –menciono en tono sarcástico pero lindo

- Oye mira no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas como para aguantar a una basura como tú así que con permiso –contento mordaz, no tenía nada de animo

Dije pasando a su lado sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta al salir solo puede escuchar como maldecía un poco, eso me levanta el ánimo, llego al salón sonriendo, Inu me ve raro tengo que hablar con él, pero el profesor ya ah llegado (Aome)

- Inu tengo que hablar contigo –pidió Aome murmurando por la bajo

¿Por...? –contesto el aludido de igual forma

- Yo es algo, por lo de la mañana –acabo entre balbuceos

- Ah eso, luego hablamos ¿sí? -dijo el restándole importancia, no quería volver a algo como en la mañana

- Pero...-comenzó hablando normal

- Si tiene tantas ganas de platicar señorita Habana salga –pido molesto el profesor por la interrupción

- No es Habana es Higurashi, y con gusto... –dijo saliendo sin más, odiaba q le adjudicaran ese horrible apellido, cuando iba a entender q era Hi-gu-ra-shi

- Taisho,-digo llamando la atención del aludido- cuando vea a Habana dígale que no la quiero en mi clase por esta semana, sigamos...

Genial ahora el Prof. me odiara y todo por Taisho, todo por mí, tengo que salir, tengo que ver a Sango, en verdad lo necesito ahora, necesito a mi hermana, sentirla más cerca, q me dé un consejo (Aome)

- Lo siento venia distraída, no me fije –se disculpo cuando choco con algo suave q detuvo su caer, sacándola de sus pensamientos de huida

-No importa pero pareciera que quieres salir de aquí, te hartaste de mi hermano –menciono con calma, descubriendo su plan

- No, no lo hice, -contesto con pesadez, no entendía por aun le dirigía la palabra, ¿acaso no había sido clara?- pero si quería salir, así q ¿supongo me delataras?

- Al contrario, si quieres te llevo –ofreció cortes- no te dejaran salir sin mi –comento rápido al saber q la chica se negaría- ¿tú decides?

- Solo ayudarme a salir ¿Eso quieres? ¿TU? –dijo como respuesta, no creyendo en primera sus palabras

- Si quiero ayudarte solo eso, eres diferente, y eso me gusta, déjame tratar ser bueno –pidió de una vez, podría ser bueno con ella, nada le quitaba eso

- Por esta vez –acepto podría ser algo bueno todo esto, además en parte era cierto, tendría más posibilidades de salir con el- si quieres ser bueno solo aléjate –aun así no caería tan fácil

- Si lo pides lo tienes-comento con una linda sonrisa, no era cualquier chica, tomo su mano conduciéndola a su auto, Aome miro sorprendida como salía como sin nada, como si fuera el dueño pero no digo nada, después de todo eso ayudo a q pudiera salir a ver a Sango

Cuando por fin llegamos a la prepa 7 no darte ni un minuto en querer salir, pero cuando baje del auto Sesshomaru también lo hizo, y vio con algo de asombro mi antigua escuela, era claro q no esperaba q hubiera estudiando ahí, después de todo, era la hija de Yukito Habana, un hombre reconocido (Aome)

- ¿Y tú estudiabas aquí? –preguntó al notar q lo veía desde el otro lado del auto expectante

- Si, y es genial –contestó con orgullo dolido- si quieres puedes irte, no vendrás conmigo –sentencio, necesitaba hablar con su hermana a solas

- Aquí te espero –menciono como sin nada, pero al ver la sorpresa de Aome, continuo - te regresare a la escuela solo eso

-Está bien, supongo –accedió aun sorprendida por la actitud

Camine dentro de la escuela buscando a Sango, cuando me vio corrió a abrazarme, sentí la mirada de Sesshomaru así que jale a Sango mas dentro de la escuela donde no pudiera verme, su mirada era demasiado pesada, como si estudiara mis movimientos, no queriendo perderme de vista (Aome)

- Y quien es, ¿quién te trajo?, se parece a Inuyasha –comento veloz Sango, era demasiado el parecido como para no notarlo aun a lo lejos

- Es su hermano pero no se llevan bien, así que no lo menciones, pero bueno me trajo, y es un poco agradable cuando quiere claro –contesto con igual rapidez, era un tema un extenso, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para comentar de el

- Por algo vienes ¿cierto? –noto Sango cuando vio mejor a su hermana- ¿Qué te pasa Aome?

- Bueno yo, estoy confundida, bueno no, -por eso había venido, y aun así le costaba decirlo- es decir, se que quiero a Inuyasha pero el bueno me quiere pero lo niega- continuo más segura

- Aome basta un momento, te conozco, se nota que estas enamorada, y se nota que él está enamorado de ti, toma el primer paso, díselo- dijo Sango sin más, si la montaña no va a ti, ve hacia la montaña

- El me quiere como amiga, y no lo quiero perder –siempre esta ese riesgo, y no es q fuera de las q no lo toman, pero Inuyasha era realmente especial para ella, muy especial

- Oh Aome yo no sé qué decir, -Sango comprendió, ni para ella había sido fácil aceptar los sentimientos de Miroku de un día a otro- tal vez tienes que dejar de pensar en eso concéntrate en algo mas, en tu padre ¿Tal vez?

- En mi padre –susurro mas para si Aome, no comprendiendo del todo

- En tener una mejor relación con el, pon de tu parte, después de todo vives con el Aome, no puedes ignorarlo por siempre, bien q mal es tu padre, y eso no cambiara

- Tienes razón, -concedió la chica pensando muy bien la opción- me centrare en otras cosas –recordó las últimas palabras, eran tan ciertas- me voy, no tengo mucho tiempo eh hice que perdieras una clase

- Una de tantas, no te preocupes para eso están las amigas me alegra que hayas venido a recurrir a mí –comento la chica, en verdad extrañaba las platicas serias con su amiga

- Si no en quien Sango, -toma a la castaña en un abrazo efusivo- hasta luego –menciono al momento de separarse y salir corriendo

Me fui corriendo, Sesshomaru me sonrió al verme y le regrese la sonrisa, era agradable cuando quería o ¿será en serio lo que piensa de mi?, vamos llegando a la escuela ya a comenzado la segunda clase, así q es mas q obvio q sigo en problemas, nuevamente a Sesshomaru no le dijeron nada al entrar, fue como si él fuera el dueño de la escuela., me iba a ir corriendo tenía que llegar a la clase pero él me detuvo del brazo, suave, me hizo recordar el jalón de Inuyasha, porque Inu a veces tenia q ser tan brusco(Aome)

- Tendrás problemas al entrar a tu clase déjame ayudarte, si lo pides la última vez –pidió gentil, en verdad le interesaba ayudarla…

- Me serviría tu ayuda –contesto tras un momento, se había portado ese rato bastante amable, tal vez no era como todos pensaban

- Será un placer –comento galante antes de agregar con la intención de q escuchara- ahora sé porque mi hermano no deja de presumir de ti eres muy agradable Higurashi

- Hey después de tal favor, puedes llamarme por mi nombre pero no abuses –dejo divertida de tanta cordialidad

- Claro –accedió son una enorme sonrisa- ahora sígueme la corriente –dijo antes de entrar al salón- profesor Amaya que gusto verlo, puedo pasar, le traía a una de sus alumnas me hizo un favor y se retraso un poco

- Oh Joven Taisho claro pase señorita Habana –regreso el profesor contento de la llegada de un alumno 'ejemplar'

- Es Higurashi si no me equivoco –corrigió sabiendo perfectamente q la chica a su lado se había molestado por el cambio de apellido, esa chica tenía su toque orgulloso

- Lo siento, Higurashi adelante, q lo trae por aquí joven Taisho

Gracia a Sesshumaru no solo me dejaron entrar, si no que solo tuve 5 minutos de clases ya que él lo entretuvo bastante, hasta que Inu me hablo para ser exacta, Inu estaba molesto, muy molesto a decir verdad, en el descanso no me hablo, solo me miro y no muy bien de hecho, quien me hablo fue su hermano cosa que lo molesto mas, al casi entrar a clases el me detuvo y llevo a la parte trasera del jardín, un poco rudo tal vez (Aome)

- Que te pasa Aome, ¿qué pasa con mi hermano?, que pasa contigo- pregunto el ojidorado de mala manera como de costumbre

- A eso si q no, mas bien, ¿qué pasa contigo?, me sacaron de la primera clase, ya que tu no querías hablar y ahora esto, Sesshumaru me ayudo y se lo agradezco es todo, se que no es tan bueno como aparenta, no soy una niña Inuyasha puedo cuidarme sola

- El te ayudo, querrá algo –dijo casi escupiéndolo, tal vez Aome no conocía del todo a su hermano, pero él vaya q lo conocía- el no ayuda por nada

- Tal vez y tal vez no, me dijo que era diferente que era por eso –contesto igual, no era tan inocente, pero igual Sesshomaru había mostrado otra parte de el

- Y que lo diga el está bien pero yo no puedo decirte –exploto Inuyahsa, en verdad no entendía porque fue todo, desde la mañana Aome estaba 'distante'

- Es diferente, -contesto a gritos, como siempre el chico no entendía nada- el no es especial para mí como tu... –callo de golpe y volteo hacia otro lado-

- Yo, bueno, tu también lo eres, una gran amiga –dijo entre balbuceos volteando también hacia otro lado diferente q la pelinegra

- Por eso es diferente –dijo casi murmurando- podemos entrar a la clase ya –pidió cansada, estaba realmente agotada de todo, de toda la situación desde q la arrastraron a esa vida

- Claro vamos –vio como al chica comenzó a caminar- y Aome –ella se detuvo lo miro- lo siento me exalte un poco, si alguien puede cambiar a mi tonto hermano eres tu –y comenzó a caminar adelantándose-

- Gracias –dijo entre una sonrisa- en verdad, muchas gracias Inu...

Corrí a abrazarlo, bese su mejilla, el no imaginaba que eso para mí significaba más de lo que significaba para él, pero que mas daba él me hacia feliz sin saberlo, y yo disfrutaba tanto estar con él, porque complicarme con dejar de sentir o no, y mi relación con su hermano, podía comenzar algo bueno, tal vez yo le pueda ayudar a Sesshumaru a ser mejor, así ayudaría también a Inu, mi querido Inu. (Aome)

_Sé que no está bien pensar en ti_

_Pero lo ago y no puedo parar_

_No me arrepiento eres tan tierno_

_Que me haces temblar..._

_Que puedo hacer para ocultar_

_Lo que me haces pensar_

_Lo que llego a sentir_

_Lo mejor de mi..._

* * *

Aqui les dejo este cap. espero les guste mucho D muchas gracias a:

Yami Taisho: por poner la historia en favoritas y a cute-D por lo mismo XD jaja neta q grax!!

"_**Inuyasha"**_

_Aome vuelve a casa… pero antes de salir recibe un regalo de su hermana, eh inuyasha vuelve a ser el q hace el dia…_

Tsuki Misu

"el feliz matrimonio y el felices pro siempre no existe" "El 'tu y yo' existe D"

Nota: Apenas pueda les dejare el sig. cap, tengo unos problemas , y perdi mi usb en la escuela TT pero no dejare en fic sin contibuar eh no se preocupen


	10. Inuyasha

"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta

**"No juzgues a un libro por su cubierta..."**

**Capitulo X**

"**Inuyasha..."**

Viernes 28 de abril

Hoy es viernes y Yukito-san pensó bien las cosas me llevara a ver a mama estoy que no me aguanto para irnos, le propuse que deje ir a Yuriko conmigo, y aun que al principio no le agrado la idea Yuriko lo convenció diciendo que le gustaría conocer a Suota., Yuriko no puede tener mas suerte como no estaremos en casa a Shaoran le dieron el fin de semana así podrán verse en casa, estoy indecisa no se si hablar con Inuyasha o no, pero mi tiempo es interrumpido, ya q entra mi hermana al cuarto (Aome)

- Ya estas lista Aome? –menciono Yuriko una vez adentro viendo el teléfono en la mano de Aome

- Cla-claro en seguida bajo...-tartamudeo al notar como su hermana veía el objeto de su mano

-¿A quien pensabas hablarle?, ayer hablaste con tu mamá –Yuriko hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta pero al ver q esta no tenia intención de llagar, se aventuro- ¿Inuyasha?

- Yo... bueno si, pero mejor bajemos –como es q era tan obvia, o como era q ella sabia perfectamente a quien quería llamar, El se había convertido en algo especial

-Si no lo haces tú lo are yo Aome-chan

Solo pude apenas ver como Yuriko tomada el teléfono q hasta hace poco tenia en mi mano, y escuchar como marca el numero de Inuyasha y murmuraba un leve 'solo guarda silencio' q podía hacer, detenerla, pero la verdad no perdía nada al solo escuchar, después de todo el nunca sabría q yo estaba escuchando también esa conversación (Aome)

- Buenas tardes, se encuentra el joven Taisho, si claro yo espero, Inuyasha, hola soy Yuriko

- Hola Yuriko ¿qué pasa? Tu hermana se encuentra bien, no le paso nada cierto –la voz de Inuyasha se notaba preocupada

- No te preocupes ella esta bien, -Yuriko ve a su hermana sonreír, sonriendo ella también por lo obvio q se notaba Inuyasha- muy bien de hecho

- Si, me alegra, -menciono aliviado- además después del lunes, la sentí muy alegre –comentó

- Creo que fue por algo que le dijiste, pero te hable por algo en especial

- Dime Yuriko, supongo que se trata de Aome ¿Por qué esta tan alegre? –preguntó intuyendo por donde iba el tema, bueno acaso había otro tema q tratar

- Pues estamos saliendo para la casa de la mamá de Aome –respondió feliz, por su hermana

- En serio me alegra mucho es lo que Aome esperaba... y crees que le agrade que vaya, es decir, va a estar con sus amigos, con ese tal Koga sobretodo –expresó molesto, siempre q pensaba en el lobo ese le hervía la sangre

- Bueno tú también eres su amigo y no te pongas celoso por Koga no creó que Aome lo vea como otra cosa más que su amigo –termino Yuriko viendo como un sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Aome tras mencionar la palabra celoso

- Celos ¿? ese Lobo no es capaz de quitarme a Aome, que ni se atreva, hoy paso en la noche por ahí Yuriko-chan, nos vemos tengo que hacer un par de meritos antes de salir, como Sesshumaru y yo peleamos nos impusieron un tonto castigo pero de que voy, voy... Yuriko no le menciones nada a Aome quieres, quiero ver su rostro cuando me vea, espero que se ponga feliz

- Creedme yo se que se pondrá feliz por eso te hable, tu aras que hoy sea un día perfecto para Aome, tengo que colgar me esperan abajo

- Claro nos vemos allá, abraza a tu hermana por mí... chao

- Chao –cuelga- me equivoque en algo Aome-chan

- Eres increíble Yuriko-chan.-se avienta sobre la cama suspirando a un lado de Yuriko- este día será más que perfecto, gracias...

Solo mire a mi hermana cerrar los ojos un minuto estaba sonriente como cuando papá le dijo que la llevaría con su mamá, no cabía en su alegría yo misma estaba contentísima solo con verla así. (Yuriko)

Es como un sueño, Inuyasha otra vez sin saberlo me hizo tan feliz, me sorprende que sea tan sincero y claro con Yuriko, es como si fueran los mejores amigos tanta confianza, no puedo creerlo pero puedo jurar que estoy un poco celosa de Yuriko, si Inuyasha me hablara así, con el corazón en la mano, yo también me abriría así con el pero supongo que por lo que siento y siente no puede ser así, no al menos ahora con el tiempo tal vez, me levanto hace un momento Kaede-sama subió a hablarnos para partir ya quiero que sea noche, no aguanto las ganas de estar con Inuyasha... (Aome)

Llegamos a mi casa y ya estaban todos mis amigos Miroku y Sango estaban abrazados al igual que Lin y Kohaku; Koga estaba con mi mama y Sota y en cuanto me vio fue a abrazarme y me dio una rosa (Aome)

- Aome que bueno verte, te extrañaba tanto –saludó con Koga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no creyendo ver a la chica de sus sueños por fin frente a el otra vez, se lo había imaginado tanto

- Yo también los extrañaba mucho, a todos, Koga – respondió en medio del abrazo

- Lo mejor de todo es que no viene la bestia esa –mencionó con molestia al separarse, cuando iba de vista rápida no se le podía acercar por q siempre estaba la bestia.

- Bueno no te deberías alegrar tanto Koga-kun, por que al parecer ahí viene- dijo Yuriko abrazada de Shaoran que veía hacia donde venia una auto deportivo negro (igual al que traía Sesshumaru cuando llevo a Aome a la escuela con Sango)

En cuanto llego Inuyasha, Koga prácticamente gruño y tomo mi mano, aun que a Inuyasha pareció no importarle por que en seguida soltó el agarre cuando me abrazo y sobra decir que no me soltó en toda el día en cuanto empezó a oscurecer se fueron yendo primero Lin y Kohaku que tenían una cena con sus padres y luego Miroku con Sango pues ya tenían entradas para el cine de una película de estreno que Sango quería ver romántica por supuesto. Así que al final solo quedaron Yuriko y Shaoran que estaban dentro de la casa platicando con Sota y mama, y afuera estaba yo con Koga e Inuyasha, este último como toda la tarde tratando de correr a Koga. (Aome)

- Bueno Lobo rabioso no te regañan por llegar tan tarde

- Cállate bestia que tu eres el niño de papi, seguro que te regañaran cuando regreses...

- Basta chicos no peleen, los dos tiene razón es muy tarde y es mejor que ambos se vayan a sus casas, no quiero que los regañen y menos que los castiguen, por favor Koga-kun, nos vemos mañana

- Pero Aome sabes que no me importan todos los castigos del mundo con tal de estar contigo–dijo tomándole las manos

- Ya lobo no escuchas que te vayas –menciono al interponerse soltando el agarre de las manos

- Pues tú tampoco la escuchas bestia –menciono soltando a Aome- a ti también te pidió lo mismo

- Te equivocas lo que pasa es que yo me voy a quedar aquí, claro si tú lo permites –viendo a Aome- a menos que quieras que duerma en el auto –poniendo cara de perro a medio morir

- Claro que no, sabes que puedes quedarte en mi casa

- Bestia aprovechada, pero si el se queda yo también puedo no es así querida Aome –menciono esperanzado, después de todo el había dormido en esa casa por años

- Claro Koga-kun ya lo has hecho antes pero no creo que en esta ocasión se pueda, mira se va a quedar Yuriko conmigo y Shaoran con Sota y no creo que quieran compartir la sala, además uno tendría que dormir en el suelo y no creo que les guste a ninguno.

- Ya lo ves lobo no hay espacio para ti –dijo receloso ante la negativa de Aome

- Inuyasha deja de molestar a Koga o tendrás que dormir en tu auto –reprendió Aome, no iba a dejar q hiciera menos a Koga, el era un amigo muy especial parta ella

- No dije nada, no dije nada, te espero adentro, adiós lobo –dijo mientras se adentraba en la casa haciéndole gestos a Koga y presumiendo que el se quedaría

- Parece que estoy de más... –murmuro cuando Inuyasha estaba ya dentro de la casa, y es q así se sentía en ese momento, de mas

- Claro que no Koga-kun lo que pasa es que el no se a quedado en mi casa y pues tu lo has hecho un millón de veces, entiéndeme 'si? –justificó después de todo como podía dejar a Inuyasha dormir en el auto, era incomodo.

- Ambos sabemos que no hablo solo de eso, aun que el torpe ese no se ah querido dar cuenta tu lo quieres mas de lo que se quiere a un amigo y a mi pues bueno ocupo un lugar importante, pero no el que yo quiero... hasta mañana Aome no te vayas sin despedirte, que duermas bien

Koga se acerco y me robo un beso fugaz, se que le dolió mucho decirme aquello y mas por que lo nuestro no tuvo un tiempo o lo dejamos pasar por que pensamos que siempre seria lo mismo, recuerdo ese día cuando corrió tras el auto gritando te amo, lo veo alegarse y aun que lo quiero mucho se que esto esta bien así, me sumergí tanto en mis recuerdos que cuando vi Koga ya no se distinguía en la oscuridad e Inuyasha me había puesto su chaqueta (Aome)

- Creo que hace bastante frió para que te quedes sola aquí afuera Aome –digo extrañamente calmado, preocupado

Me dieron tantas ganas de abrazarlo que no me contuve y lo hice, murmurando un leve gracias cuando me eché a sus brazos Inuyasha no entiendo el por que pero me correspondió el gesto, cuando nos separamos me dio su mejor sonrisa, esa sonrisa sincera q muy pocas personas conocían en verdad (Aome)

- Y por que fue eso, dijo para hacerlo más a menudo –bromeó, y a la vez queriendo saber el por q de ese gesto tan inesperado

- Nada en especial solo quería hacerlo –sonrío- ahora si explícame por que te quieres quedar aquí –comenzando a caminar a la casa

- Lo que paso fue, bueno, primero que nada estaba castigado por el tonto de mi hermano –coemzó a relatar dudando, después de todo, todo era muy ammm gracioso

-¿Entonces como te dejaron venir? –preguntó asombrada, castigo y premio ¿?

-En realidad, se podría decir que me castigaron peor, claro según ellos

-Inuyasha ahora si ya no entendí nada –digo abriendo la puerta

-La verdad... me salí por hoy de mí casa les dije que me iría a dormir con un amigo... para que se calmaran jeje

-Hay Inuyasha, tu mama ha de estar preocupada, por que hiciste eso

-Por que,quería estar aquí, contigo -dijo abrazando a Aome frente a todos los presentes los cuales se miraron entre si

-Buenos chicos yo creo que ya es muy tarde, Inuyasha hijo te quedaras a dormir hoy, verdad? No me gustaría que manejaras tan tarde

-Claro Señora, además yo no me quiero separar mucho de su hija

-Se nota hijo, pero me la prestas un rato, vamos Aome a acomodar los cuartos

-Si mama ya voy, vamos Yuriko con todo esto no te he mostrado mi cuarto –separándose de Inuyasha

-Y a mi no me lo vas a mostrar Aome –pidió haciéndose el dolido por no ser tomado en cuenta

-Eso será mañana, aun no quiero ser abuela –gritaba desde arriba provocando que Aome subiera rápido por las escaleras seguida de Yuriko y que a Inuyasha se le notara un color carmesí en las mejillas

-Amigo Inuyasha, tu y mi hermana son novios? –decía el pequeño en secreto a Inuyasha

-No, pero eso quisiera –guiñando un ojo, ese seria un secreto entre ellos, secreto entre cuñados...aun que también lo escucho Shaoran, no diría nada

Creo ya es media noche, Inuyasha esta abajo pude sentir mi rostro rojo y note que el también estaba nervioso cuando baje y mágicamente nos quedamos solos acomodando el sofá, seguro Sota y Shaoran se pusieron de acuerdo, no puedo dormir, y aun así estoy soñando despierta con el, poco a poco con ese sueño me duermo, me pregunto si al le paso igual... (Aome)

Nunca pensé estar tan cómodo en otra casa que no fuera la mía pero debe ser por la hermosa compañía, Aome es una chica única y no puedo negar que estoy comenzando a sentir algo mas que una simple amistad o atracción siento que es mas allá de eso, pero lejos de asustarme lo disfruto tanto, además no mencionemos los celos que me causa el lobo rabioso ese, el beso de hace una hora, por que no lo alejo por que dejo que el le diera ese beso, sin embargo no le correspondió así que no siente lo mismo, sentirá lo mismo que yo...? (Inuyasha)

_**Nuestros sueños forman una dulce historia de amor Y aun que nadie diga nada sabemos es de los dos Espero pronto se acabe el sueño para despertar Pero quiero que sea a tu lado para disfrutar**_

Bueno aquí esta el sig capitulo, algo tarde verdad pero seguro, jejejeje, bueno así q les iba a avisar q tardare igual o espero menos en el próximo, debido a q bueno se me quedo mi usb en la escuela y obviamente ningún buen samaritano la devolvió, gente tan mala TT, pero en fin pues fue una gran perdida, tenia otra historia q me gusto tanto como me quedo, sin mencionar fotos y demás… pero bueno, aun así como les había mencionado pues no dejare el fin a la deriva, ya q para los q lo leen, aun q sean pocos o muchos, no es justo q no tenga un final, tengo la idea de cómo continuaba pero sigh será un tanto difícil retomar el hilo desde aquí otra vez, es q bueno ya lo tenia escrito hasta el 13 TT

Ya me dejo de lamentaciones y paso a algo alegre XD

Gracias a: YAMI TAISHO y PRIZIZ por su review y doble a PRIZIZ junto a SELENE MINDTHELAY por agregar la historia a favoritas, neta GRACIAS D

Por cierto tal vez vean algo de cambia en la narración y tipo por eso de q lo volveré a escribir, espero les siga gustado y ya pronto espero dejarles el próximo

CAP 11-, ERES TU O NO? UNA VERDADERA BORRACHERA

Una canción, un amor y una fiesta, es cierto q los borrachos dicen siempre la vdd?


End file.
